<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft YouTube-Tober by Scientifically_Weird_Fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741955">Minecraft YouTube-Tober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientifically_Weird_Fish/pseuds/Scientifically_Weird_Fish'>Scientifically_Weird_Fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A manhunt chapter, A ton of dialogue in a few prompts, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Bees and boats and flowers what could be better?, Dad Xisuma, DadSchlatt, Different respawn mechanics, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids with Mobs, I was bored and I need help with my writing, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kid Tubbo, Little Brother Purpled, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mostly Plantonic Relationships, Mycttober, Older brother Dream, Purpled and Dream and Tubbo in a boat what are they going to do?, Ram!Quackity, Ram!Tubbo, Schlatt is very sweet, Snowball Fight, Spiders because yes, The Nether is fun, Tubbo and Tommy are brothers, Wilbur has done did messed up, a few Hermitcraft fics here and there, baby tubbo, everyone deserves a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientifically_Weird_Fish/pseuds/Scientifically_Weird_Fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a whole bunch of prompts from October and I decide to post it in November, December, and probably even sometime in 2021.</p><p>But uh.. enjoy?</p><p>DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS.  CHAPTERS WILL BE ADDED, I JUST ADDED TAGS FIRST BECAUSE THEY'RE A PAIN.  YOU WILL BE SEEING THESE TAGS (Mostly if it doesn't change) USED LATER!</p><p>Also, no smut.  I do not ship minors or people who don't want to be shipped.  If you're interested in shipping any of that, this is not the fanfic for that.  (I'm no good at writing smut, also.)</p><p>Officially discontinued.</p><p>The writing, I've noticed, is very terrible, so prepare yourself. :D</p><p>&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Implied Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2310992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Literal Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi!  I made all of these in October, but I was indecisive with getting an AO3 account, but here we are!</p><p>I haven't finished all the prompts, and I lack a lot of motivation, but this will eventually be filled.</p><p>-</p><p>Most of these short oneshots just use the prompt a few times rather than the whole entire thing be on it.</p><p>I am literally so down on motivation and I need to read through all of these, but I am posting them and will edit/rewrite them later.</p><p>Yes, I haven't finished a lot of them, sorry.  I have a tooooon of drafts in the making and I'll stick by the tags, so please don't come at me-</p><p>But yeah!  I'll be posting a chapter hopefully every few days!  So uhh.  Stay tuned for that!  I have already written and finished some of the prompts, but I'm waiting for another chapter to be posted with it!  (I'm trying to keep them in order, sorry!)</p><p>I understand that Inktober/Writtober is designed for the whole month, but I literally started in the middle of October and was very unmotivated to do anything, sorry! &gt;w&lt;</p><p>P.S. Before you read any prompts, a lot of them have a lot of dialogue because I love dialogue.</p><p>-</p><p>Prompts - </p><p>1. Golden Apple - Dream and Tubbo fluff.</p><p>2. Wings - Dream and Philza fluff (platonic).</p><p>3. Spider - Skeppy and BadBoyHalo fluff (platonic or I guess could be seen as a ship, but not intended).</p><p>4. Summer - GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, and Dream fluff (I guess?).  A tad bit of angst.</p><p>5. Shiny - Mainly Technoblade and Tubbo fluff.  A little bit of angst.</p><p>6. Legend - Wilbur and Philza angst.</p><p>7. Hunter - Not really fluff or angst.  About Dream, George, Sapnap, Antfrost, and Bad.  Ant and Sap are only mentioned, sorry!</p><p>8. Warrior(s) - Hurt/comfort between Purpled and Dream!</p><p>9. Snowball - Just a bunch of fluff with everyone on the server!</p><p>10. Discs - Tommy and Tubbo angst (PLATONIC).</p><p>11. Bees - Tubbo angst with a mix of Hermitcraft!</p><p>12. Nether - Sapnap hurt/comfort!</p><p>13. Crime - Wilbur angst.</p><p>14. Hoodie - KarlNap fluff!</p><p>15. Boats - Purpled, Dream, and Tubbo fluff!</p><p>16. Sunflower - More fluff with mostly everyone on the server!  (Mostly Tubbo and Schlatt fluff, though.)</p><p>17. Wither - Techno and Dream friendship (platonic)!</p><p>18. Biome - Just fluff, not with the whole server, but quite a few people!  (Mainly Dream, George, Sapnap, a little bit of Karl, Tubbo, Tommy, and Purpled!)</p><p>19. Crafting Table</p><p>20. Fire</p><p>21. Pearl</p><p>22. Royal</p><p>23. Trident</p><p>24. Flag</p><p>25. Parkour</p><p>26. Duel</p><p>27. Underwater</p><p>28. Nightmare</p><p>29. Berries</p><p>30. Potions</p><p>31. Jack O' Lantern</p><p>-</p><p>My AU (Alternate Universe):</p><p>It's basically where the personas are the characters and they have their own soul, mind, and running thoughts.  It's kind of confusing, so if you need clarifying, just say something! &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>I'm sorry if I mislead you on the tags!  There are Purpled, Technoblade, Schlatt, Tommy, Karl, and a ton more chapters coming, but I still need to post a lot more drafts before any of them.  I have all the drafts and prompts all planned out, I just need to write them all!</p><p>-</p><p>Yes, most of these stories are taking place on the Dream SMP server with a few Hermitcraft fics here and there.</p><p>If you don't know about the Dream SMP server, it's basically a private and whitelisted survival multiplayer (that's where the SMP comes from) server and series that was created by the Dream Team for everyone to bond!  It's more of a improvised roleplay at times, seeing as everyone doesn't have a specific script to go by.  Everything on there is fictional, so don't spread hate around.  It's all just fun and everyone are still friends.  This is just for content and to grow.  A great community to join, but low-key has a few haters spread here and there. &lt;3</p><p>If you don't know what Hermitcraft is, it's basically a Vanilla and modded whitelisted Minecraft server.  It's a great series to watch and it has quite a few seasons to watch!  It's currently at the seventh season when I'm writing this.  It's a great community to get into and join and I hope you like it if you try it!  My person favourites are either Grian or BDoubleO100.  XisumaVoid is the administrator of the server, also.</p><p>-</p><p>Disclaimer: I'm really bad at writing and I'm trying to improve, so.. yeah.  I'm also very new to this, so I'm probably going to screw it all up.</p><p>Enough with the talking, and here we go!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy!! ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Golden Apple - Prompt One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream gets ambushed and gets injured, and a lovely brother of his helps.</p><p>Dream and Tubbo fluff!</p><p>TW: Near death experience and mild gore (only just explained in the least gory way possible).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked around the server, humming silently.  He reached Manburg and sighed quietly to himself.  Dream never admitted it, only once though, that he would never ever call it ‘Manburg’.  No one knew why he wouldn’t call it ‘Manburg’, but yet, no one ever questioned it.</p><p>The whole server was pretty quiet.  Everyone was doing their own things.  Tubbo and Tommy were probably having a stupid argument or something, Wilbur wanting to blow up Manburg to smitherines, Fundy probably doing whatever in the hell he wanted to do, Eret probably having a conversation with Niki or something, Technoblade farming, Sapnap and George probably also arguing about something stupid.</p><p>Dream wondered about Schlatt and Quackity.  He didn’t see them every day, but yet he wasn’t on every day.  Dream mostly worried for poor Tubbo, though.  Tubbo was like a little brother to Dream.  </p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Dream was ambushed by George and Quackity.  Dream didn’t even notice when Quackity joined, it was practically at random.  George and Quackity both pulled out their respectable weapons to fight with, and Dream just started sprinting.</p><p>Faint yelling was heard in the distance.  Dream took it to slow down just a little, but still at a fast pace to still outrun them.  Thankfully, Dream didn’t take any damage before running.  That would have been a pain if it had happened.  </p><p>Dream always carried around about a stack of normal golden apples and a few enchanted apples with him for desperate times.  He mostly traveled with someone who was more desperate for the enchanted ones because Dream was pretty agile at getting away from danger.</p><p>This time, unfortunately, he had left his golden apples in an ender chest because he thought that nothing would happen.  He did have two on him, but they were just normal golden ones.  He didn’t usually take the enchanted ones in case he really had to.</p><p>Dream slowed down his pace, thinking that George and Quackity both lost sight of him.  Little did he know, they were just stalking right up behind him.  He only realized that when he was struck with an arrow into his back.  He was wearing a chestplate, thankfully, but it really did hurt.  His chestplate and other armour was extremely close to breaking.</p><p>Dream pulled out his sword and shield, readying himself to fight.  He was used to being outnumbered, due to all his manhunts, but this was weirdly different.  Dream felt.. <em> Loopy </em>.  Why was he feeling like this?  George and Quackity were advancing on him slowly. </p><p>Dream quickly pulled out the arrow, realizing that it was not only poisoned, but his chestplate broke.  “<em> Damn, </em>” Dream cursed under his breath.  He began running, but quickly ran into a tree.  His sight was getting worse due to the poison.</p><p>George and Quackity took that opportunity to attack him in his state.  George was loading up a crossbow and Quackity ran over to Dream, slashing his sword.  George took some shots, most of them successful.  Quackity was also successful in almost killing Dream.</p><p>Dream quickly began running once the poison had disappeared.  He was only on a half of a heart, and he quickly dug into his pocket to find that his golden apples had slipped out.  Dream continued to run, running into Pogtopia.  He collapsed near a tree, next to a closed ravine.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo’s day was pretty uneventful.  He had a nice argument with Tommy about fish, but he let Tommy win that one.  That was pretty much it.  After the argument concluded, Tubbo decided to go back to Pogtopia to set his respawn set.  His respawn set was currently in the White House in Manburg, and he definitely did <em> not </em>want to go back to Manburg.</p><p>It was about dark when he finally reached his destination.  Walking to break the dirt in front of the entrance, he saw a very familiar green blob collapsed near a tree.  Running towards it, he realized that it was his so-called older brother, Dream, in terrible shape.  He had slashes all over his back and his face, a few arrows still stuck into his back and arms, and all in all, a really bad sight.</p><p>Tubbo quickly hauled the taller male into Pogtopia.  Tubbo had about no muscles to lift about anything, but thankfully Tubbo had carried a water bucket with him that day.  He honestly wasn’t good at landing inside the water after a long fall, but thankfully he did have a water bucket.  He poured the water out of the bucket to create a small waterfall to ride down so Dream didn’t have to be pulled down the very narrow stairs.</p><p>After reaching the bottom floor, the main part of Pogtopia, Tubbo then hauled Dream to his room.  He set Dream onto the bed and quickly got to work on creating a splash healing potion.  He at least had that knowledge of potions.</p><p>After creating the potions, he patiently waited for Dream to wake up so he could splash it onto him.  After waiting about five minutes, Tubbo decided to go get the bandages, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and surgical tape.  He dressed up Dream to the best of his abilities, but he did have to call Philza to help him.</p><p>Philza was the dad friend, and mostly the dad to all of Pogtopia.  Wilbur came to be the second dad, but Philza was the main parental figure.  He was always looked up to, and was all in all the best role model.  Wilbur was practically only used to be the parental figure because of Tommy.</p><p>Philza offered to take Tubbo to the guest room and wait there after dressing Dream.  Tubbo thanked him, but didn’t take the offer.  Tubbo wanted to be the first one to see when Dream did wake up.  Philza crafted a bed and placed it next to Dream’s bed.</p><p>Tubbo thanked him, and set his respawn point.  He plopped onto the bed and motioned for Phil to join him.  Phil joined him after a second after taking off his own armour.  Phil and Tubbo leaned against the backboard of the bed, Tubbo balling up and sobbing quietly into Phil’s neck.  Phil just smiled sympathetically and rubbed Tubbo’s back, quietly reassuring that Tubbo couldn’t have done anything to prevent this from happening.</p><p>Tubbo’s quiet sobs turned into loud hics.  Tubbo was so thankful that Tommy wasn’t there, but yet he wanted Tommy there so bad.  Tommy was so good at calming down Tubbo after something terrible had happened.  They had been friends for so long, that they’re now used to calming each other down.  Tommy really didn’t cry, but when he did, it was awful.</p><p>Tubbo always looked up to Dream and aspired to be like him.  He wanted to be as talented and as sweet as he was.  He always looked up to Wilbur, wanting to be as fun and careless as he was.  He always looked up to Tommy, wanting to be as vocal and as funny as him.  He looked up to Philza because Phil was the only one there for him when Schlatt took him under his arms.  Schlatt honestly wasn’t that awful, but not that caring either.  He became colder the longer he stayed in power.  He really looked up to Eret, because Eret was literally his older brother.</p><p>Soon, the waiting of minutes turned into hours.  Hours into days.  Days into weeks.  Weeks into months.  After about a month, Dream finally woke up.  That whole month was torture to Tubbo, though.  He was so worried that Schlatt finally decided to turn on permadeath.  After you died, you stayed dead and were banned from the server.  Tubbo never gave up on Dream, though.</p><p>During that month, Tubbo had asked Schlatt if he turned on permadeath, but Schlatt just laughed and replied with a no.  Tubbo was so thankful that Schlatt hadn’t turned on permadeath, but then he began to worry about why Dream was sleeping or dead for a whole month.</p><p>After every day, Tubbo had always walked into Dream’s new room, that he was moved into to recover, and told him about his day.  He told Dream about what was going on in the server.  If anything exciting happened.  What Schlatt was doing to the server.  Anything.  People began to think that Tubbo was insane, talking to a practically dead body, but Tommy was always there with Tubbo just in case Tubbo started panicking or anything.  Tommy would sometimes be replaced with Phil or Wilbur on random occasions when Tommy wasn’t online.  And sometimes, Tubbo would just go alone.</p><p>Tubbo was just about to give up on Dream, but Dream finally woke up.  Tubbo was in tears and literally cried so hard he couldn't even breathe.  Dream smiled, but winced at his pains.  He wheezed out a tea kettle laugh, and Tubbo really, really missed his laugh.  Tubbo took out his communicator and quickly said that Dream finally woke up.</p><p>All of Pogtopia were online, including Phil and Eret, and they quickly rushed back to their base.  Techno wasn’t online, though.  Wilbur and Eret started establishing rules and things, but mostly a truce for them to not fight each other, but fight <em> with </em> each other.  Tommy talked with Dream about a lot of things, but most of the conversation were just swears.  Phil was just wheezing out breathing exercises for Tubbo to stop him from hyperventilating.</p><p>After most of the conversations, Tubbo brought out a golden apple.  Just a normal one, not enchanted.  He handed it to Dream and Dream quickly shoved it down.  He was already feeling much better.  Dream rasped out a thank you to Tubbo for the golden apple, and motioned for Tubbo to come lay next to Dream.</p><p>The day ended with Tubbo curled up against Dream, sleeping, Tommy next to Tubbo and sleeping on Philza’s shoulder, and Wilbur and Eret both going to their own rooms.  Eret slept in Tubbo’s room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though it wasn't all about a golden apple, at least I included it a little.</p><p>Word count: 1658</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wings - Prompt Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philza has a rough day and gets to see his little kiddos!</p><p>Mainly Dream and Phil fluff (platonic friends)!</p><p>No trigger warnings apply, but if there is anything, I'll be sure to add it! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a difficult day.  Philza was pretty used to it, yes, but that still didn’t help him from moping around and being a little lazy.  He missed his little friends from the SMP!  Even though he was blacklisted, it didn’t stop him from contacting his little kiddos.  He usually talked to Tubbo the most.  Tubbo was more friendlier than the rest of his kids, but nonetheless, he still talked to them though.  Tubbo was the most approachable, with Technoblade falling close behind.  Wilbur was then the next, and lastly Tommy.  Tommy was just a little too loud to hang out a lot when Phil woke up.</p><p>Today was an all four of them day.  Philza finally got blacklisted for a day, and he could finally see his friends again!  Philza was more of a parent type friend.  He was the most responsible and was always a peacemaker.  Phil always had a lot of love to give, which helped him make more friends.  </p><p>Tubbo was the most attached to him.  Tubbo always came to Phil when he had problems, didn’t know what to do, or just for encouragement.  Tubbo recently reached out to Phil and told him the good news of him being whitelisted for a day.</p><p>Phil always carried a pair of elytra around with him so he could fly or gracefully land onto the ground without injuring himself.  Though, on the SMP, he can’t have elytra.  The end was blocked off because if people made it to the end, the server would shut down and could never be opened again.  Phil knew, Dream knew, but no one else knew.</p><p>-</p><p>It was finally the day Phil could join the SMP and see what happened.  The Sleepy Bois Inc. were all online.  Dream, Schlatt, Quackity, Eret, Niki, and Tubbo were all online.  A decent amount of people.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ph1lzA has joined the game</em> </b>
</p><p>Phil was popped into existence in the middle of Manburg.</p><p>“PHIL!” A boy in a suit and green tie shouted, running over to him and tackling him into a hug.</p><p>“Tubbo!” Phil smiled, hugging the boy back.  “Why are you in a suit?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>‘Welcome to <em> ‘Manburg’ </em>,” A man in green and a mask said dryly, putting up air quotation marks and cutting Tubbo off.</p><p>Phil got up, helping Tubbo up.  He held a hand out to Tubbo signaling that he’ll let Tubbo speak later.  “Manburg, Dream?”</p><p>A boy in a red and white coloured shirt approached the three, “That’s what L’Manburg is now called.  Schlatt is now the president and Wilbur and I are banned from here.  We only got an exception because you’re here.”</p><p>Phil nodded solemnly.  Phil’s face quickly turned into a smile, though.  “Hi, Tommy!”</p><p>“Hey, Philza!” said the white and red coloured shirt.</p><p>A dude in a beanie and trench coat walked over, “Phil!  Hello!”</p><p>“Wilbur!  Hi!  It’s so great to see all of you!”</p><p>Tubbo shrieked, smiling like a fool, and Tommy gave Tubbo a pat on the head.  </p><p>Wilbur looked around, but focused his glare onto Tommy.  “Where’s Technoblade, Tommy?” Wilbur said, smiling and cocking his head.</p><p>Said boy sat down on the nearest bench, “He’s sleeping.  He already got mad at me the first time we met because of his sleeping time.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded and turned to Phil, “Care to sit next to Tommy?”</p><p>Philza smiled, “Of course.  Thank you.”</p><p>Philza sat onto the bench next to Tommy.  Dream sat on the ground, dangling his legs off of the mountain they ended up on.  Wilbur stayed standing, leaning against a tree.  Tubbo gladly plopped down onto the ground behind Dream, Tubbo taking out Dream’s old ponytail and re-doing his long, blonde hair.</p><p>Tommy sighed and looked up to the sky, “Does anyone have an ender chest on them?  I need a jukebox and discs.”</p><p>Dream reached into his inventory and pulled out a chest, throwing it to Tommy while sitting.</p><p>“Thank you, Dream.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Tommy opened the chest and pulled out a jukebox and a fake disc.  He placed down the jukebox and slid the disc right in.  He sighed heavily, “This is nice.”</p><p>Tubbo smiled and nodded, still fiddling with Dream’s hair.</p><p>“But when is Schlatt and Quackity going to come and ruin it all?” Wilbur asked, shifting his posture.</p><p>Philza quietly smiled, “Whenever it happens, we’re ready.  We have an ender chest and probably a full inventory.”</p><p>“Oh, Philza,” Dream said, “I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“Really?” Phil raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, one minute.” Dream got up and patted Tubbo on the head.  Dream threw his newly braided hair over his shoulder.</p><p>“Here,” Dream said, digging into his inventory.  He pulled out a cape.</p><p>“Oh my-!  Dream!  Thank you!” Philza smiled and pulled on the cape.</p><p>“I’m so sorry we can’t have elytra here, but I made this cape so it looks like elytra and- yeah..” Dream said, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s perfect!” Philza said.</p><p>There was a collective amusement of the group.  Some cooing, some oohs-and-aahs, et cetera.</p><p>It started to get darker out and everyone ended their reunion to do what they needed to do for the day.  Tubbo needed more encouragement to leave Philza.</p><p>Dream stayed after everyone left.</p><p>“Phil?” Dream quietly called out.</p><p>“Yeah?” Philza answered, whispering.</p><p>Dream smiled, “Want to stay for the rest of the week?”</p><p>“Thank you so much Dream, but I must decline.  I’m needed elsewhere.  I’ll be sure to visit when I can.”</p><p>Dream nodded, “I’ll leave your name on blacklist so you can drop by at any time.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dream.  I’ll be taking my leave now,” Philza smiled, standing.  The wind blew his hair and his cape was gently flapping in the wind.  “Thank you for the winged cape, also.”</p><p>“Of course,” Dream took off his mask and smiled.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ph1lzA left the game</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a little bit of my Alternate Universe mixed with the Dream SMP characters and settings.  Err- I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Word count: 972</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spider - Prompt Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy is scared of spiders and learns his lesson.</p><p>Bad and Skeppy fluff (platonic)!</p><p>TW: Spiders.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Skeppy always had a rational fear.  Yes, Bad did tell him that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>irrational </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Skeppy always had a reason to be scared, so it was rational.  Technically?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy despised spiders.  He didn’t remember the reason, but it just made him shiver and gag.  Whenever there was a spider present in Skeppy’s base or just near him, he would always freeze up and start panicking.  So it was decided that when Skeppy was going outside, either the night or the day, he would always have Bad come with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad didn’t mind going everywhere with Skeppy, besides, he was already doing that before the decision was made.  The only times when Bad didn’t like it is when Skeppy gets so shaken up he can’t even sleep.  Skeppy would always say that he was fine, but Bad never trusted a single word.  Skeppy trusted him, and he reciprocated the trust right back, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those fine days of Skeppy.  He decided to go out without Bad.  His muffin loving friend was busy at the moment, having a conversation with Dream.  Skeppy took it upon himself to just let Bad go have a conversation while Skeppy would go outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spiders weren’t always out all the time next to Skeppy’s base.  Spiders haven’t even spawned for the past few days, so Skeppy thought that it was safe.  Skeppy stepped out of his base, heading off to go find someone to talk to or just to go find something fun for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy looked upwards to the sky, realizing that he left his own base at noon.  Panicking a little, Skeppy ran into Manburg and ran across Fundy.  Fundy smiled gently and waved to Skeppy.  Skeppy smiled back and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy then walked slowly out of Manburg, seeing that the sun was about half way between noon and night.  He looked around him and started speeding up a little, seeing the sun setting quite fast.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little ding had surrounded his ears.  He pulled out his communicator and saw that Bad had just sent a very long message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: Skeppy!!!  Where are you?  I just arrived home and I looked everywhere!!  Are you okay??  Please tell me that you’re with someone to keep you safe!!  When you get this message, please reply.  I’ll see you at homeee! &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy’s hands shook a little, him typing the quickest reply he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Skeppy: Yeah yeah yeah!!  I’m okay, thank u!  I’m walking back home, but it’s getting really dark out.  I might have to use someone’s bed or something.  See u soon!! &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another ding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: Okay okay okayyy!!!  If you sleep in someone else’s base, please tell me who’s base it is!!  I’ll see you soon too, you muffin!! ^w^</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy smiled and began to sprint back to his base.  His hands trembled a little and he stuffed his communicator back into his pocket.  A small hissing sound was heard and he began to panic, instantly turning around and he jumped literally in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A darkened spider had been following him.  The spider’s eyes shone in the darkness, only a pair of red glowing orbs were seen.  He could see that the outline was huge.  Incredibly huge.  Skeppy began to shake, instantly being sent into panic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hurried steps were heard and Skeppy smiled, he accepted his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET AWAY FROM SKEPPY, YOU MUFFIN!” Bad had screeched out, attacking the large spider.  Bad quickly turned to Skeppy and shook him a little, bringing his diamond friend back into reality.  “Are you okay, Skeppy?” Bad asked, worry and panic laced into his hushed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.. Thanks, Bad,” Skeppy smiled.  “I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Skeppy hugged his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad held him close, picking up Skeppy and placing him onto his back.  “Let’s get you home, you muffin,” Bad said quietly, but quietly chuckled when he was met with soft snoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Skeppy learned to not go outside alone anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it was kind of short  and probably really lazily written!  I was in like mid-panic because I didn't know how Bad and Skepppy's friendship worked and stuff.  I had to honestly do a lot of looking around to see what to do, and I'm honestly still not happy with it.</p><p>I used to watch a lot of Skeppy's older videos like, "Trapping 1,000 kids in a bedrock box" or something like that, but I honestly stopped watching which makes me a little sad.  Sorry this is kind of short, I had no idea what to do for this!  I kept getting distracted by a lot of things and I got really tired.</p><p>Word count: 663</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Summer - Prompt Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's summer time and George decides to celebrate it with his friends.</p><p>A little bit of angst, but mostly fluff!</p><p>No trigger warnings, but a little bit of a sad part! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was summer in the SMP.  Yes, it’s practically summer all the time, but the temperatures have risen a lot.  It’s usually the temperatures that just change in the SMP, rather than having leaves falling from the trees.  It does occasionally snow and rain at times, though.  </p><p>George decided to go hang out with his bestest of friends to celebrate the first day of official summer on the SMP.  He ran to go find Dream.  He first ran into Sapnap, though.  Sap was in a deep conversation with Karl.</p><p>“Sapnap!” George called.</p><p>Said person looked up from his conversation and smiled.  He waved to George, “George!”  Sapnap turned back to Karl and apologized.</p><p>Karl smiled and shooed Sapnap off to go talk to George.  A small squeak as a thank you came from Sapnap and he ran over to George.</p><p>“Hi, George!  Nice day out, huh?” Sapnap smiled like a goof.</p><p>George nodded, “Want to hang out together?  I was looking for Dream also.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah!  Dream is at Purpled’s UFO, I think,” Sapnap nodded, “and I would of course like to join you!  Where are we going?”</p><p>“I think I might want to go to the beach.  It’s hot here.”</p><p>“Oh yeah sure!  Just message me when you’re ready to leave, I kind of want to go hang out with Karl a little longer.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, sure.  Good luck, loverman,” George smiled and nudged Sapnap’s arm.  He waved over to Karl who found something to do in the grass.  Karl had smiled and waved wildly back to George.</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes but smiled, “Thanks, Gogy.”</p><p>George smiled and pushed Sapnap a foot closer to Karl, “See you at the beach!”</p><p>Sapnap walked back over to Karl, and George smiled.  He went back onto his hunt to go find Dream.</p><p>George instantly knew Dream was in Purpled’s UFO because he heard the iconic kettle wheeze laughs.  He quickly went up to the main part of the base.</p><p>Dream was sitting on a furnace with Purpled snuggled up to his chest.  George smiled sympathetically and concerned, noticing small tear tracks on Purpled’s cheeks.</p><p>Dream looked up from a fragile Purpled in his arms to George and smiled back.  He whisper-yelled, “Hey, George!”</p><p>George waved quietly and walked up to Dream, plopping down on a random crafting table right next to the furnace.  He patted Dream on the shoulder, “Would you want to go to the beach with me and Sapnap?  It’s a hot day and I thought you might want to go to the beach with us.”</p><p>Dream nodded, “Sure!  What time?”</p><p>“Any time will do.  We can even do it tomorrow so you can spend time with Purpled!”</p><p>“Nahh.  It’s fine.  Purpled’s sleeping and we can go now.  I’ll leave him a message.” </p><p>Dream got up and dragged a bed over to Purpled.  He gently placed down Purpled onto the bed.  He quickly grabbed out a book and quill and speedily wrote a note, saying that he’s going to be at the beach and to contact him if he needs anything.</p><p>George grabbed his communicator out of his pocket and typed a quick message to Sapnap.</p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNotFound: Hey, we’re going to the beach now.  I got Dream.  You can come anytime you want if you want.  No rush!  Have fun with your date with Karl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap: Bitch!  I’m coming now.  Where? </em>
</p><p>George laughed to himself and typed in the coordinates quickly.</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap: Alright, cool.  See you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNotFound: See you! </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>George arrived first with Dream and Sapnap came a few minutes late.  George raised an eyebrow, “Ooh-ho-ho.  Late, are we Sap?  Was too busy on a date with Karl?”</p><p>Sapnap screeched, “YE- NO!  WAS NOT.”</p><p>George screeched back, “WAS TOO!”</p><p>They went on with their argument.  Dream looked at his communicator and had typed small messages to Purpled because he had woken up.</p><p>“WAS NOT!”</p><p>“WAS TOO!!” George yelled back, throwing Sapnap into the water.</p><p>Sapnap screamed very loudly, “AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  YOU GOT ME WET!!  WAS NOT!!”</p><p>George splashed Sapnap’s face, “Was too!”</p><p>“Was not!” Sapnap retorted, pulling George into water with him.</p><p>-</p><p>They both eventually settled with the fact that Sapnap was hanging out with Karl, but not a date.</p><p>Hopping out of the water and settling back down next to Dream, George sighed.</p><p>Dream and Sapnap both looked to George, expecting something to happen.</p><p>George sighed even more heavily, “It’s so hoooooot…”</p><p>Dream shrugged, “It’s not that hot, George!”</p><p>Nodding, Sapnap said, “I’m agreeing with Dream.  It’s not that hot.”</p><p>George sighed, “That’s because you’re both made for hot weather!  Although.. Dream?  How is an Ender Man supposed to hold up in the heat?”</p><p>“I have no idea.  We have colder blood because of the End,” Dream shrugged again.</p><p>Sapnap smiled and yelled out, “LOSERS!  I’m part Blaze and you’re all losers!  I can put up with heat!”</p><p>George screeched a complaint to Sapnap.  Sapnap had screeched a complaint back to George.  Dream just wanted to go home.  They all laughed jokingly in the end and all went their separate ways after sunset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this was bad!  I had to hurry this up because I have to go back to school soon and I need to get homework, that I put off till now, done.</p><p>There is going to be a part two, which is going to be on the prompt "warrior(s)".<br/>It's not going to be about the Dream Team and their summer, it's going to be about Purpled and why he was sad. (Was already written, and I decided to change the idea for the prompt "crafting table", although, still not sexual.)</p><p>But yeah.. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 844</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shiny - Prompt Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A potion goes wrong and Tubbo becomes a baby!</p><p>Just fluff with a little bit of angst in a small section!</p><p>TW: Implied abuse/past abuse and swearing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo sighed.  It’d been a rough and long day.  So, Tubbo decided he was going to Eret’s castle to go visit and a day ago Eret had something for Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo ran to L’Manburg, running into the white house.  He quickly swerved into his separated bedroom.  He shared a room with Quackity for a while, but after it was blown up by Pogtopia in the past, they decided to make it bigger.</p><p>He ran to his chest, throwing random things in his inventory to the chest, taking off a buttload of things out of his inventory.  He changed out of his pristine suit and tie into his normal clothes.  He then decided to go against that and quickly threw on his L’Manburg uniform.</p><p>It’d been a while since Tubbo had worn it, so it was a little oversized.  He ate less food in front of the president and his friends in the past, and he still hadn’t been able to eat a proper meal even if Schlatt was gone.  He barely had time to do it now, anyways.  He draped his regular green shirt and jeans over the nearest chair.  Tubbo quickly slapped on the hat and ran off to go find Eret.</p><p><em> Eret’s usually in his castle </em>, Tubbo thought.  He went with his best intuition and decided to go to the castle.  His brain was elsewhere when he ran into a fuzzy body.</p><p>“GAH!” Tubbo yelped.</p><p>“Sorry!  Sorry!  Sorry!” Fundy laughed out.</p><p>Tubbo quickly got to his feet and helped Fundy up, “Err- Sorry.  I was lost in thought.”</p><p>Fundy smiled, “No harm done.  What’re you even thinking of?”</p><p>“Mostly where Eret is!  I’m trying to find him because he said that he had something for me about a day ago.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!  Eret’s talking with Niki outside of his castle.  Probably something about cooking or something?”</p><p>“Thank you, Fundy!” Tubbo smiled and ran off.</p><p>Fundy waved a good-bye to Tubbo, “Pleasure helping!  Come visit me soon!”</p><p>Tubbo began to run backwards, waving back to Fundy, “I’ll be sure to come visit!  I’ll bring a present because I have something for you!”</p><p>Fundy called out an agreement and Tubbo faced forwards again, making sure he wouldn’t run into something.  Tubbo ran for a little, coming across a few residents of L’Manburg.  Captain Puffy was walking around with George and talking, Karl was laughing at Sapnap about something, and Tommy was running back and forth between Pogtopia and L’Manburg.  Tommy was going to join Tubbo inside of the White House.  Tubbo is president after all!</p><p>Tubbo ran into another person and heavily sighed, apologizing for running into the person, “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>He flinched a little when the person started speaking, “Tubbo!  It’s completely fine!  Y-You good?”</p><p>Tubbo looked up at Dream’s mask, “Err- Y-yeah.  Thanks.  I thought you were.. Someone else.”  Tubbo quickly looked to the ground.  A silent tear running down his face.</p><p>Dream smiled sincerely to Tubbo, lifting up his head to face eye-to-eye, “Who did I remind you of, Sweet Bee?”</p><p>“Oh.. no one important,” Tubbo wiped his cheeks with his sleeve, uncomfortably shifting over.</p><p>“You can trust me, Tubbo..”</p><p>“I-I know..”</p><p>“I’ll let you be,” Dream smiled sadly and walked off, looking a little dejected.</p><p>Tubbo heavily sighed, running back off to find Eret again.  He ran across Ghostbur tending to a few rainbow flowers in front of the castle.</p><p>Ghostbur heard footsteps and turned to the sound, smiling, “Tubbo!  Hello!”</p><p>Tubbo smiled and waved, “Hiya, Wilbur!!  Do you know where Eret is?”</p><p>Wilbur looked to the sky in thought.  He then pointed a finger up to the sky, signaling he remembered, “He just went inside of his castle.  He said he was expecting you.”</p><p>“Oh!  Then I’ll stop keeping him from waiting.  Thanks, Wil!” Tubbo smiled and ran off into the castle.</p><p>Walking down a few corridors, he finally ran across Niki and Eret talking to each other in front of Eret’s throne.  Eret and Niki both turned to Tubbo.  Eret smiled, “Hey, Tubbo!”</p><p>Tubbo smiled back, “Hiya, Eret!  Hi, Niki!  You had something for me?”</p><p>Eret nodded, “Yes, I do have something.  Excuse us please, Niki.”</p><p>Niki nodded and bid a farewell to Tubbo and Eret.  She then set off to go back to her bakery.</p><p>“Follow me, please, Tubbo.”</p><p>Eret led Tubbo to an extra room where he was experimenting with potions.  Sam was inside of the room and dealing with some swift potions.</p><p>Sam looked up from the multiple brewing stands he was working with.  Sam waved to Tubbo, “Hey, Tubbs!”</p><p>Tubbo nodded to Sam, “Hi!”</p><p>“So,” Eret began, “I have this potion that was mixed with a few things.  This potion is unknown and no one would want to try it out.  Could you pleeaaaseee try it?”</p><p>Tubbo sighed, “Fiiineeeee…”</p><p>Sam pumped his hands into the air, “Hurray!  I don’t have to be the guinea pig this time!”</p><p>Tubbo giggled and grabbed the bottled potion.  He swerved it around inside of the bottle for a minute or so and then finally opened it and put it up to his lips.  “It smells bad,” Tubbo remarked, but sipped on it until it was gone.</p><p>Eret and Sam looked at Tubbo expectantly, “Do you feel anything different?”</p><p>Tubbo held his head, “A l-little.. Dizzy..”  Tubbo collapsed within a few seconds and Eret and Sam quickly dived in to catch him.  While in mid-collapse, Tubbo’s body began to shrink.  A lot.</p><p>Eret gasped and screamed so loudly that practically anyone in L’Manburg could hear.  Sam quickly shushed him and pointed to Tubbo who was beginning to gain consciousness again.</p><p>“Tubbo..?” Sam asked quietly to the baby.</p><p>The baby began to wail, loudly sobbing and screaming.  Eret quickly took off his crown and placed it onto Tubbo’s head.  The crown was a little too big for his head, yes, but it still cheered up the baby enough to stop crying.</p><p>Tubbo started happily babbling on about something and Eret turned to Sam, “What do we do, Sam?  We can’t leave Tubbo like this!  We don’t even know if it’s reversible with milk or how long it lasts!”</p><p>Sam scratched the back of his neck, “We can attempt in giving Tubbo milk, but I don’t know how successful that’s going to be.  Besides--”</p><p>Sam was quickly cut off by quite a few people running into the castle.  Both Eret and Sam turned their heads to see Dream, Bad, Tommy, Karl, Technoblade, and Fundy.</p><p>Dream quickly yelled right as he got into the castle, “WHAT HAPPENED, ERET!?  WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?”</p><p>Eret sighed and stood up, ushering a screaming Dream outside of the potion room.  Karl, and Fundy both followed Eret and Dream to hear Eret’s perspective.  While Tommy, Technoblade, and Bad stayed behind to talk to Sam and the baby.</p><p>Before Eret left, he gingerly took off the crown off of Tubbo’s head and placed it back onto his own head.</p><p>-</p><p><em> With Sam </em>..</p><p>Tommy ran up to Sam signaling to the baby, “Whose is this?!”</p><p>Sam sighed, “Well, Eret and I tried to make some potions and we accidentally mixed two random potions together.  Eret asked Tubbo to come over yesterday, but never got a response.  Eret was going to give Tubbo something, but I have no idea what it was.  Anyways, Tubbo decided to come today and Eret asked if Tubbo wanted to try out the potion.  Tubbo did, and now.. Well.. This is Tubbo.”  Sam stood up and lifted up the baby in the huge L’Manburg uniform.</p><p>Technoblade walked up to Sam and took Tubbo out of his hands, holding Tubbo gingerly and rocking him to sleep.</p><p>Bad raised his eyebrows, “You know something about babies, Techno?”</p><p>Techno smiled softly, “Yeah.  I had to do this before so I have experience with children, specifically babies.”</p><p>Tommy still stood in place, eyeing Sam in disbelief.  Tommy finally shook his head, “YOU CHANGED MY FRIEND INTO A BABY?!?!?”</p><p>Techno sighed heavily and patted Tommy on the back, “SHhhhhHhHH.  Tubbo’s  falling asleep.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> With Eret.. </em>
</p><p>Dream paced back and forth, “Who was the baby?!?”</p><p>“Well,” Eret looked down in embarrassment, “that’s Tubbo.  Sam and I were making potions and accidentally mixed two together.  I asked Tubbo to come to my castle yesterday because I needed to give him something, but he never replied.  He then came today, and I asked him if he wanted to try the potion.  He said yes, and now he’s a baby.”</p><p>Dream screamed, “YOU TURNED MY BROTHER INTO A BABY?”</p><p>Scratching the back of his neck, Eret nodded.  Fundy sat down by Eret and whispered into his ear, “Dream’s just being an overprotective sibling.”</p><p>Karl just stood there in disbelief.</p><p>Eret sighed, “We should go back to Sam and the group.”</p><p>Everyone quietly agreed and set off to go back to the potion room.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo woke up in Techno’s arms, still a baby though.  Tubbo reached to Techno’s crown that he was wearing.  Techno cocked his head, confused in what Tubbo wanted.  Tubbo clung back onto Techno, sobbing quietly.</p><p>That received a few sad and quiet coos coming from his friends.  Techno shushed Tubbo and cradled him close, trying to keep Tubbo as warm and comfortable.  Techno looked up from Tubbo to find Dream without his mask on.  Dream’s face looked defeated for some reason.</p><p>Techno shifted over and placed Tubbo gently into Bad’s arms.  “I guess we’re taking turns babysitting Tubbo until he becomes his regular self again?” Techno asked, walking over to the bookcase right next to him.</p><p>Bad nodded quietly, and Techno received a few quiet murmurs of agreement.</p><p>Techno grabbed a book off of the case and a few books came flying down.  A few fell on the ground and some fell onto each other, creating a loud thump.</p><p>After the loud thump, everyone heard a wail and quickly looked over to Tubbo, who was shaking around trying to wrangle out of Bad’s arms.</p><p>“No, no, no!  Tubbo-” Bad was cut off by a black haired boy with a beanie grabbing Tubbo out of Bad’s arms.</p><p>“Shh, shh, shh.. Tubbo.. It’s okay.  He’s not here to hurt you,” Quackity cooed quietly.  Quackity held Tubbo closely and received a few confused glares by the others.  “What?” he asked.</p><p>A few of the friends had to leave.  Bad had to go join Skeppy into creating a video, Karl had to join Sapnap in Among Us, Sam had to leave to go do other things, Eret had to go help Puffy with other things on the server, and Fundy had to leave to join Sap and Karl in Among Us.</p><p>Dream cocked his head, frowning, “Who’s not here to hurt Tubbo?  Why.. Why is Tubbo so sensitive to books?”</p><p>Quackity sighed, “Schlatt.”</p><p>Dream opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  Instead, Tommy looked Quackity dead in the eyes, “What do you mean, ‘Schlatt’?”</p><p>Quackity bounced Tubbo up and down quietly in his arms, trying to still keep the baby calm.  Quackity grimaced, “Books don’t always leave a bruise, do they?”</p><p>Dream’s eyes widened, Techno looked so hurt, and Tommy was going berserk.</p><p>Techno quickly took Tubbo out of Quackity’s arms and Techno walked out of the room for Tommy to explode.  Techno walked down to a spare bedroom inside of the castle and sighed.  “Where’s a good place for you to sleep, Baby Tubbo?”</p><p>Techno settled for a king sized bed and plopped on it, holdin Tubbo tight in his arms.</p><p>Tubbo reached up to Techno’s head again, “Cwown.  Shwiny..”</p><p>Techno let out a husky laugh and placed his crown onto Tubbo’s head.  Techno then layed down onto the bed and placed Tubbo right next to him.  Tubbo crawled onto Techno’s chest and fell asleep.  </p><p>Techno smiled, “Goodnight, Mister President.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did actually rewrite this prompt earlier these few days and so I already had Tubbo the president.</p><p>Sorry for the weird time jump!</p><p>Word count: 1959</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Legend - Prompt Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SOMEWHAT SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16th!</p><p>(Mostly where Manburg blows up, but nothing here is really in the official server.  Just Manburg blowing up.)</p><p>Wilbur has flashbacks when Manburg blows up.</p><p>Phil and Wilbur angst.</p><p>TW: Death because yes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur always thought this would never happen.  Yes, he was close to pushing the button multiple times, but he never thought it would come to this.  He never expected his <em> father </em>standing in front of him and watching the button to be pressed.</p><p>“W-Wilbur..” Philza stuttered out.</p><p>Wilbur smiled and turned to Phil, “It was never meant to be.”  Wilbur dove towards the button and pressed it firmly down.</p><p>“WIL-” Phil was cut off by explosions and fireworks coming from outside.</p><p>Wilbur’s vision was cut off by black and then a blinding light.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> “They're pretty, aren’t they?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Young Wilbur looked up to Phil.  Red and gold lanterns were floating above them.  Phil’s wings had relaxed and it looked like a sparkly smoke enveloped him in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you make the lanterns, Wil?” Philza asked, his smile softening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wilbur smiled, so proud of himself, “Yup, I did!” </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Wilbur’s eyes fluttered open.  He smiled at Phil who was cradling him so gently.  His voice croaking out, “I may have lost my memories.. But of course I’ll never forget the time we made lanterns together.”</p><p>Wilbur was knocked into unconsciousness again.</p><p>-</p><p><em> Philza smiled, “They’re very pretty! I’m proud of you, </em> son <em> .” </em></p><p>
  <em> Wilbur’s eyes sparkled with both tears and determination.  He looked surprised at Phil, not expecting him to call Wilbur his own son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I  never thought I’d hear that from you again,” Wilbur smiled and turned to the sky.  “Thanks..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Phil looked to Wilbur.  He smiled and moved closer and enveloped Wil’s fragile body in his wings.  Wilbur smiled and looked up to Phil and rested his head on Phil’s chest, “Thanks, Dad.” </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“You’ll always be a legend, Wil.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was really unmotivated this day when I was writing and found something cute on Instagram.  Credits to [grapeichi] for the huge inspiration.  If they do come across this and ask for it to be removed, I will remove this prompt and will rewrite it.</p><p>Sorry it was really short!</p><p>Was written pretty recently, so Wilbur already kind of blew up Manburg.</p><p>By the way, thank you so much for the Kudos!  You're all so kind!! &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 275</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hunter - Prompt Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manhunt but permadeath.</p><p>Not really angsty but not really fluffy, sorry!</p><p>Characters - Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap (mentioned), Antfrost (honestly mentioned), and BadBoyHalo.</p><p>No trigger warnings apply, but if there is anything, I'll be sure to add it! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Manhunt was scheduled.  This time, it was changed.  Permadeath was enabled, so anyone who died would be kicked from the server.  It gave everyone some lingering anxiety the whole week before the event.</p><p>Mostly the hunters were worried, debating if they wanted Antfrost to join the hunters again to get more help.  The majority of the votes to have Ant join them was overpowered.  </p><p>Dream smiled when everyone joined.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Antfrost has joined the game</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sapnap has joined the game</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>GeorgeNotFound has joined the game</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BadBoyHalo has joined the game</em> </b>
</p><p>Dream put his communicator back into his pocket.  The Discord call was then filled with said people, all of them greeting each other and complaining about life for a little.  All the hunters were just joking and goofing around while Dream was having a little bit of trouble with filming.</p><p>George smiled and turned to Dream, “Need any help?  It sounds like you’re having a little bit of trouble.”</p><p>Dream nodded, “That’d be great, thank you.”</p><p>George helped Dream find out the problem and then all the hunters got into a circle around Dream.</p><p>They all decided that before the Manhunt started, they would be doing a proximity voice chat instead of all of them talking to make it more difficult to communicate with each other.</p><p>Dream spun around in a circle for a second.  He stared Ant dead in the eyes, punching his shoulder to start the Manhunt.</p><p>He quickly scuttled off to go find something to help before the hunters could get him.  He heard faint taunts and teases from the hunters, but he distracted himself with different items.</p><p>Dream dived to a chest near a broken up Nether portal, swinging it open swiftly.  He randomly snatched everything out of it without any hesitation, hearing the hunters gain on him.</p><p>Inside of the chest held some iron armour, and he quickly threw it on, looking behind him to see if anyone was there yet.  No one, thankfully.  Dream took a long breath and looked around him, finding a village near.</p><p>His feet automatically started sprinting to the village, Dream quickly crouching behind some hay bales and began breaking them up.  Dream ran over to a villager’s house with some wood pillars stabilizing the roof.  He quickly broke the wood, forming it into wood planks.  He then crafted it into a crafting table as quickly as he could.</p><p>He ran back to the hay bales and finished breaking them into wheat pieces, crafting them skillfully into loaves of bread.  He then took some of the wood planks and broke them into sticks, and placed a shark piece of wood at the end.  An axe and pickaxe will be sufficient for now.</p><p>A ding on the communicator had distracted Dream a little, him taking it out of his pocket to look at the achievements of the hunters.  They had gotten armour, wood, some tools, and advanced tools with cobblestone.  Dream quickly mined his crafting table and let it fall naturally into his inventory.</p><p>Dream took the idea and mined some sand.  Holding the sand in his inventory, he dug straight down to get cobblestone to make more advanced tools.</p><p>
  <em> Five minutes have been struck down from the full hour. </em>
</p><p>Dream quickly placed down the crafting table and made a better axe and pick.  He mined the crafting table again.</p><p>He quickly found some iron inside of a mine shaft he accidentally dug into.  He placed down the crafting table and made a small box in the holes.  He placed down the newly crafted furnace and threw some coal inside, throwing iron ore into the furnace.</p><p>Another ding on his communicator and he pulled it out again, seeing that someone had burned in lava.</p><p>Dream felt sympathetic for the hunters, noticing that ten minutes have gone by since it started.  <em> Fifty minutes left </em>, Dream thought to himself.  He looked around for a minute and then began eating his bread, gaining some of his fall damage back.</p><p>Waiting for iron to smelt takes forever.  He heard more faint taunts and teasing.</p><p>“Okay, that’s new,” Dream yelped out.  </p><p>The hunters were gaining on him.  They had been close enough for Dream to hear them.  He noticed that finally all the iron ore had smelted and he grabbed the iron ingots, shaping them into a sword, an axe, and a pickaxe.</p><p>While he was crafting, he heard who had died in the lava.</p><p>“Jesus, Sapnap.  You’re so clumsy.  Falling into the lava?!”</p><p>He then chuckled to himself when he heard a small, “Language.”  He then quickly looked at the timer and typed into his communicator,</p><p>
  <em> Dream: 40 minutes left. </em>
</p><p>Dream got some small answers back, informing him that they had seen.</p><p>He heard the hunter’s voices getting louder.  He heard George laugh, “OHHH DREAM.  WE’RE COMING FOR YOU!!”</p><p>“Great,” Dream sighed out.  He began to shift through his inventory, grabbing out a bunch of sand and placing it into his hotbar.  He then retraced his steps and built up to go back to the surface.</p><p>Dream let out a very long breath, running around a little to see what to do next.  He decided to go mining again to see if he could get diamonds.</p><p>Another annoying ding from the communicator.</p><p>
  <em> Antfrost hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape a skeleton </em>
</p><p>He heard more yelling and it was much louder.  The hunters were either under him or approaching very hastily.  Dream hurried up and headed for the nearest cave.</p><p>Dream looked around and found diamonds almost instantly.  “My lucky day,” Dream laughed out quietly.</p><p>Dream put together another crafting table, forgetting the one that he had left in the mine shaft.  He placed it down quickly, opening it up and making the recipe for a diamond sword and a diamond axe.  The pickaxe could wait because he really doesn’t need it.  He collected a few more diamonds and had enough diamonds to make at least boots.</p><p>He threw on the diamond boots, replacing the old iron ones.  He felt confident he would win.  He looked back at the timer and quickly typed in his communicator.</p><p>
  <em> Dream: 35 minutes left. </em>
</p><p>Dream ran out from the cave, running across a very familiar voice underneath him.</p><p>“Okay, Bad, we need to kill him.  Do we have a plan?” George said.</p><p>Bad sounded worried, “I don’t really have a plan yet--”</p><p>Bad was cut off by Dream plopping in front of them.  Dream was holding a very large diamond sword, holding it up to Bad’s neck.  Dream smiled sympathetically, “Sorry, Bad.”</p><p>
  <em> BadBoyHalo was slain by Dream </em>
</p><p>“Just me and you, George,” Dream smiled.</p><p>George nodded, “Just the hunter and the prey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of hated writing this prompt because I had no idea, so I was just like, "Manhunt.  Sure."</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, though! &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 1115</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Warrior(s) - Prompt Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream makes a potion and gives it to Purpled, thinking it was harmless.</p><p>Purpled and Dream hurt/comfort.</p><p>TW before it begins: There is self deprecating thoughts in here, just be warned.  There is obvious swearing because of a certain person (COUGH COUGH TOMMY) but I think that's about it.</p><p>Second part of "summer", but it's also a great stand-alone, too. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled sighed.  He knew he missed out on a lot of things, but he never knew he missed out on everything that happens on the SMP.  He sighed, remembering what had happened to find out what he had missed and how.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Dream insisted that Purpled and him should meet up because they didn’t hang out as much.  Purpled was so happy that Dream had said it first, he didn’t want Dream to think he was clingy and dependent on his older brother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream had given Purpled a potion to try, and Purpled was a little hesitant on drinking it, but drank it anyways because he trusted Dream.  That wasn’t a bad idea.. Right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His vision had been replaced with black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He woke up to a massive headache.  He sighed, looking down to his hands to make sure that he’s still alive.  Purpled’s eyes widened, noticing that he had a green hoodie on.  It’s fine, everything’s fine, Purpled assured to himself.  Maybe Dream just gave Purpled a change of clothes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled stumbled out of bed.  Okay, why did the floor look so far down?  Did he grow without noticing?  Why did the house look so different but so similar?  He sighed, walking over to a mirror to fix his hair.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you asked him if he really did scream, he would definitely say he did.  In the reflection of the mirror stood a tall and lanky dirty blonde haired man.  The man had a mask on his head with gleaming emerald green eyes staring deeply right back to Purpled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, that’s not normal,” Purpled muttered.  He was about to make a snarky comment about how he looked, but he was interrupted by loud footsteps running to his door. </em>
</p><p><em> Purpled walked over to the door after hearing loud knocking.  He flung the door open to be met with the eyes of Sapnap.  Why is Sapnap in his house?  Well, maybe not </em> his <em> house, but why was Sapnap here anyways? </em></p><p>
  <em> Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Dream, why are you screaming at six in the morning?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled stood there, processing what he had been called.  “Dream?” Purpled asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap raised an eyebrow and looked at Purpled like he was a naive puppy, “Of course, Dream.  I’m talking about you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But.. But Dream’s not here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you okay?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost and you’re speaking in the third person.  Of course Dream’s here!  You’re Dream, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled shook his head, “No.. I’m Purpled?” </em>
</p><p><em> “You must’ve hit your head or something,” Sapnap muttered, poking a finger up to Purpled’s chest, “you’re </em> clearly <em> Dream.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Purpled sighed, trying to find out what Sapnap was talking about.  But he’s Purpled, not Dream? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “One second.  Let me find George,” Sapnap yelled, already halfway across the house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled went back into, well, Dream’s room.  He plopped down on the bed, asking himself more questions.  Why would he be in Dream’s clothes and have the same attributes of Dream if he’s clearly Purpled?  What’s even happening? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He craned his neck to look out the door, watching a British brown haired man approach his direction.  George smiled, “Dream, what’s wrong?  Cat’s got your tongue?”  George sat close to Purpled, hugging him tightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ACK-  George, why are you hugging me?” Purpled asked, surprised by how George hugged him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> George raised his eyebrows, “Sapnap told me you’ve lost your mind.  I thought you need some love and appreciation.  Do you just want attention like usual, Dream?” </em>
</p><p><em> “No..?” Purpled shook his head, his face flushed at the sudden hug.  He hadn’t gotten a proper hug in a while.  “Okay, one, I’m not Dream! I am </em> PURPLED <em> .  Two, why am I in this random house?  Have I been kidnapped?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “One, of course not, ‘Purpled’,” George chuckled and held up air quotes, “you have not been kidnapped.  Two, you’re in this house because it’s yours?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled sighed, giving up on trying to explain to everyone that he’s himself and not the masked idiot.  He stood up, “I’m going to get some fresh air.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> George nodded and let him leave.  Purpled darted out of the house regaining knowledge of his surroundings.  He was near the community house, he could just sense it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled nodded to himself, thinking he might look like an idiot for nodding to nothing around him, but he then ran to the community house.  He picked up speed because of the beacon in the middle of the house.  He then ran straight to Manburg, ignoring his UFO on the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He ran into Schlatt, hearing a bit of a muffled noise coming from the ram. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, Schlatt,” Purpled apologized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Schlatt looked confused for a minute, but the expression quickly changed to an annoyed one.  Schlatt fumed, “Don’t try to apologize to me, Dream!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh my great god of Bedwars, we’re back at this again, aren’t we?” Purpled huffed under his breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’d you say?” Schlatt asked, seeming annoyed but genuinely curious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled shook his head, “Nothing, just thinking, sorry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Right.  Get on,” Schlatt shooed away Purpled, “shoo.  Get off my property.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled quickly nodded and ran off.  He then ran into the two worst people to run into because of how you could never get out of a conversation with them.  TommyInnit and Tubbo.  Purpled sighed, accepting his fate and slowing down, walking swiftly by said duo.  Tommy smiled and called out to Purpled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “BIG D!” Tommy yelled, smiling and waving him over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled almost spluttered, stifling a laugh.  He didn’t know that Tommy called Dream that.  Purpled made his way over to the two.  He waved, “Hello, Tommy.  Tubbo.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo smiled, “Hello, Dream!  Care to join us?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “With what?” Purpled asked, silently regretting why he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy beamed to Purpled, “We’re building n’ shit.  Wanna join?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled smiled but shook his head very quickly, “Sorry you two, but I have some business to attend to if you don’t mind.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo cocked his head and smiled, looking sympathetic, “Of course, Dream!  If you want to join us later, you can just message either me or Tommy if we’re still on!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled smiled, “Thank you, Tubbo.  I need to be on my way now.  Thank you for the offer!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo and Tommy bid their farewells quite quickly, them both running off and doing their own things.  Purpled honestly missed hanging out with those two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled never shared with anyone but Dream about why the iconic duo don’t talk to him anymore.  He was close friends with both of them when they were quite younger, but they quickly branched off and didn’t contact each other.  Both of his friends were always there for him through his ups and downs, and he reciprocated the action, being there for either of them through the hard times. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He ran off, annoyingly running into the next duo in his way.  BadBoyHalo and Skeppy.  He just quickly waved to the two and sent them a wide smile.  They smiled and waved back, and he went on his way to go see what else was going on in Manburg. </em>
</p><p><em> Throughout the day, he ran into everyone.  It was surprising and very coincidental that everyone was on when he had switched positions, or supposedly </em> bodies <em> , with Dream.  He was unfortunately surprised a few times to be called Dream, forgetting that he had the appearance of Dream. </em></p><p>
  <em> He ran into his favourite friends, Ponk and Punz.  Ponk was smelting some sand into glass and Punz was in the forest outside of downtown Manburg, looking for some wolves to tame.  He ran into his favourite person in general, Sam, who was doing some redstone to his large base and fixing his ice bridge.  He ran into Niki and Eret while they were at Eret’s large castle.  Niki was conversing about bread or some sort of baked good.  He ran into Quackity and Fundy, which both were hanging around in downtown Manburg and setting up some lovely banners they made. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though, even with everyone he saw that day, he didn’t see Dream.  Maybe he would see Dream later and converse with him on why he was dressed just like the green blob. </em>
</p><p><em> He decided to plop down next to a tree and wait to either see Dream walking around, or supposedly his </em> own <em> body to walk around.  He fidgeted with the grass for a little and began to realize that after seeing everyone happy in Manburg and everyone happy on the server, he realized that he missed out on everything.  He realized that everyone he doesn’t talk to has so much fun without him.   </em></p><p><em> There was an overwhelming amount of pain in his chest, his mind and heart finally catching up with each other.  </em> Am I.. Am I useless to this server? <em> Purpled thought to himself, cursing himself for not knowing.  I guess years of isolation in his UFO lead him to think that everyone was just busy. </em></p><p><em> He knew that he didn’t make tons of contributions to the server, but he never knew that everyone just didn’t talk to him.  Was he shunned away?  Was he that embarrassing to talk to?  Was he too </em> useless <em> and </em> insignificant <em> ?   </em></p><p>
  <em> He didn’t realize that he had tears streaming down his eyes until he started choking on sobs and quietly crying.  His eyes grew heavy from running the entire day and he laid down, feeling his eyes start to droop and slowly blinking.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t care that he was in absolutely nowhere.  He knew he was going to be forgotten.  At least he got to know the truth of being forgotten and he now understood how Dream thought of the world. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Dream wanted to talk to Purpled.  He wanted to address how Purpled was left out of everything and how he was so sorry for how he never realized that Purpled had been so lonely.  Of course Dream knew that Purpled still got some visitors, but barely anyone on the SMP still remembered who Purpled was.</p><p>Dream sighed, replaying the event of the day that he switched bodies with his younger brother.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Dream had created a potion.  Okay, maybe potions weren’t his strong suit, but he was still at least educated on them.  He had mixed some potions that he forgot even were and had accidentally left it in his inventory.  He wanted to make more space in his inventory and mixed the potions into one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He believed that it was a pretty safe concoction because the potion didn’t explode with all the chemicals being mixed together and then corked up in a bottle.  He wanted to have someone try the potion, and he wanted to see Purpled, so it mixed together perfectly.  He would have his younger brother try the potion and if it goes wrong, he can always unvoid or heal him afterwards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled came barreling into Dream’s arms, both of them smiling like goofs.  Dream gave Purpled the bottled potion and with hesitation, Purpled drank it until there was about one-fourths of the concoction left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream watched as time slowed and how Purpled collapsed to the ground.  He quickly dove for Purpled’s limp body, catching him before he hit the ground.  He carried Purpled in his arms, bridal style, to his house. </em>
</p><p><em> Dream arrived at his house and brought Purpled to his room, placing him gently down on the bed.  He then quickly dressed Purpled up in a hoodie and some trousers.  He quietly smiled and left his house, realizing that no one was home.  </em> Purpled will wake up eventually, <em> Dream thought to himself. </em></p><p>
  <em> He went to Purpled’s UFO to drop off a few things that Purpled had dropped while falling.  He felt light headed all of a sudden.  Stumbling to the nearest bed, he blacked out and fell onto the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He awoke to the noise of an annoying alarm clock.  Of course his brother had an alarm clock.  He slammed his hand on top of the clock, stopping the annoying racket.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream stumbled out of the bed.  He thought the floor to the UFO was a little too close to his face, but didn’t pay much attention to it.  He ran over to Purpled’s spare clothing and threw on a purple sweatshirt and a pair of black trousers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He combed back his hair with his hands and walked to the nearest mirror, being instantly surprised on what was in the reflection.  He had sandy blonde hair and strikingly amethyst purple eyes.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, why do I look like Purpled?” Dream questioned the air around him, but mostly to himself, really.  He needed to be grounded on why he looked like Purpled.  That would explain why he was much shorter than his normal self. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He ran over to the other side of the UFO, looking out to the outside.  He climbed out of the UFO with a lot of effort.  Being smaller was better but worse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream smiled triumphantly and ran to downtown Manburg, looking for a body that looked like his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream walked up to Tubbo and Tommy, smiling and waving.  They waved back.  He ran up to them, “Hi Tubbo and Tommy!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hiya, Purpled!” Tubbo smiled and chirped out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy smiled also, “Hey, Purp.  Haven’t seen much of you around.  It’s like it’s been forever, my friend!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream was surprised on why he was called Purpled, but recalled the memory of waking up in Purpled’s body.  He smiled, “I guess you haven’t, no!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy nodded, “How’s life?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s pretty well,” Dream replied, trying to think of how Purpled would word things, “how about you?  How’s the war and everything like that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m doing pretty good!  The war’s been busy, yeah, but it’s definitely an experience and a half,” Tommy laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream nodded, laughing, “Nice, nice.  What about you, Tubster?  How are you doing and how’s the war for you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo smiled, “I’m doing great, thanks!  The war is crazy and makes everyone go insane, honestly.  I haven’t seen much of anyone a lot.  Of course I’ve seen Tommy and Wilbur a lot, but barely anyone else!  Everyone’s been preparing for everything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sounds tough for both of you,” Dream smiled sympathetically for the two teens.  “By the way, have you seen P- I mean Dream anywhere?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh yeah!” Tommy blurted out.  “We’ve seen him.  He looked like he was going apeshit.  He didn’t look right for sure.  Probably losing his shit right now.  I bet all of his friends won’t leave him alone.”  Tommy accidentally dropped whatever he was holding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo bent over and grabbed it, giving it to Tommy, “Yeah, we did see him earlier today.  He looked like he was going crazy, yeah.  I think his train of thought today is very messed up.  The Dreamon in him probably took over.  OH GOD- I NEED TO CALL FUNDY FOR THIS!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream snorted, stifling a laugh.  Of course this is what Tubbo thinks when Dream is going a little bit insane.  He smiled, “Well I’ll let you guys do what you need to do.  Have fun going Dreamon Hunting, Tubbs.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, Purpled!” Tubbo smiled and waved a farewell to Dream.  Tommy bid a farewell to Dream also. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream went on his way, but before he was too far away, he heard Tubbo scream into a phone to Fundy.  He tried to contain his laughter and ran off, bursting out laughter after he was far away enough. </em>
</p><p><em> He then went through Manburg and outside of Manburg.  He saw many people but he never got a hello or even a wave.  </em> Is this what Purpled gets when he’s outside? <em> Dream thought to himself, worried for Purpled. </em></p><p>
  <em> He walked around longer, eventually seeing everyone on the server by the end of the day.  The whole entire day all he got was a conversation with Tubbo and Tommy, but they even said that they didn’t see Purpled in forever.  He did get a short wave from Sam and a smile from Punz and Ponk.  But with everyone else on the server, no one even acknowledged that Purpled was even alive and a person.  They hadn’t even sent him anything that made him think that they even recognized him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was Purpled not in any of the big events?  Had he even met anyone else on the server besides Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream himself? </em>
</p><p><em> Dream sighed, tired from all the walking, but he ran across a familiar face.  Well, not familiar, but </em> his <em> face.  He ran across the real Purpled in his own body. </em></p><p>
  <em> He was so relieved to see that Purpled was fine, but he noticed the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.  Dream propped up Purpled, and Purpled’s eyes fluttered open for a second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream could see that Purpled’s eyes were red from a lot of crying.  It looked like he could’ve been crying for an hour at the least time.  Dream smiled sympathetically to Purpled and muttered assurances to his younger brother that it was going to be fine and that he can go back to sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled looked like walking death.  He was shivering because it got way colder outside when it was dark without the sun’s natural warmth and heat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream slowly watched Purpled’s eyes slowly close, falling back asleep again, propped up against the tree.  Dream quickly downed a speed potion to run to his own house to grab a few blankets.  It had been too risky to bring Purpled inside of his house, and he honestly did not want to go through the hassle of picking up Purpled and carrying him anywhere because he was in his own body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream came back in a matter of minutes.  He plopped down right next to Purpled and laid him down on a spreaded out cushioned blanket.  It had enough support so that they could fall asleep peacefully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He grabbed the heavy blankets and placed it around Purpled and himself.  Unfortunately, with all the heavy blankets he’d been carrying, he didn’t have enough space for two pillows.  He placed his own head on the pillow and cradled Purpled oh so carefully like he was a fragile piece of glass that could easily shatter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the morning, he would tell Purpled about how much he was sorry for not realizing that his younger brother hadn’t been treated the best and how lonely he had been.  He wanted to assure that Purpled was useful and significant to the server, hell, to Dream himself.  He wanted to just scream so loudly at so many people who hadn’t given a shit about Purpled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that was for tomorrow morning.  Tonight, he just cradled Purpled closely and waited for himself to fall asleep and for both of them to be back in their original bodies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He got to see how Purpled viewed the world and how the world viewed Purpled back. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Skip to about a few days later.</p><p>-</p><p>Dream just wanted to cradle Purpled close like that night again and help him through his pains.  He regretted not being there for his younger brother.  What a brother he was.  Dream went over to Purpled’s UFO and went inside.</p><p>He found a very concentrated Purpled making something in both a furnace and creating something on a crafting table.  Purpled had a bit of his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth and Dream dove forward and cradled Purpled close.</p><p>“Woah, Dream!  What’s up?” Purpled asked, placing his stuff that he was using on the crafting table and hugging Dream back.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not noticing about how lonely you were.  When we switched bodies, all you were was just ignored.  No one talked to me because I was in your body.  Does everyone not like you on the server or what?” Dream asked, sniffling a little and hugging Purpled tighter.</p><p>Purpled smiled with glistening eyes, holding obvious tears, “It’s okay, Dream!  I’m used to this anyways.  It’s not your fault!”</p><p>“But it’s not okay,” Dream huffed, “you should never feel used to this!  I’m so so so sorry, Purp.  I love you so much, you know that?”</p><p>Purpled choked on a sob, “I love you, too.”</p><p>“You can join me if you want to become more of the action.  You can become one of my warriors or sidekicks, or you can even just help!  You don’t need to fight.  I just want you to be a part of something.  It’s not good to be alone all of your life,” Dream sobbed out, jumping onto the furnace that had died out long ago, already cooked or smelted whatever was in it.  </p><p>Purpled curled into a ball in Dream’s arms.  Dream just smiled sweetly and wetly and let Purpled cry into his sweatshirt.  Dream set his head onto Purpled’s head and just carded his hands through his hair, softly murmuring sweet words.</p><p>“I love you so much.  You’re so important to me, okay?  Even if you’re hated by the whole world, you’re still my little brother.  You’re still loved and cared for by me.  I care about you so much.  You’re so useful and significant for my life and probably Tommy and Tubbo’s lives too.  You’re my little warrior.  You’re so brave for putting up with everyone’s shit and for being alone for so long in your life.  Oh my fucking God, I love you so much,” Dream whispered into Purpled’s ear.</p><p>Purpled hugged onto Dream’s waist tighter.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay in the end.  Even if the world is against them, they still have the bond of brothers that could never be broken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the part two of prompt "summer"!  I decided to change the idea for "crafting table", so this is actually the second part.</p><p>I am so sorry- </p><p>I wanted like Purpled angst because he doesn't get a lot of fanfics for him and stuff and I really wanted a cute brotherly bond between Dream and Purpled so I decided, "Why the heck not.  I'll just add them all together." And this is my creation.</p><p>I'm so sorry about Dream's POV because I got really tired at the end, but I quickly picked it up a little at the very end.</p><p>This took about eight hours of writing, eating, procrastination, and a lot of distractions.</p><p>I also forgot the prompt was like... a thing so I forgot to even use it.  I was so much into the groove that I totally forgot about the prompt, so I had to put it in somewhere and I honestly don't like it.  I probably posted it as its own oneshot or whatever which is literally the same story but without the weird warrior part in it.  I just had to put it in there to make it feel at least a little official.</p><p>I implied that they are BROTHERS multiple times in the story.  Don't be weird.  They're brothers and have a brotherly bond with each other.</p><p>You deserve a nice angsty chapter because you've been waiting a few days. &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 3564</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Snowball - Prompt Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It finally snowed in the SMP and they enjoyed a nice fight. All just pure fluff and fun!</p><p>Just a bunch o' fluff!  You deserve fluff after what I did to you in the other prompt-</p><p>TW: Implied abuse/past abuse and a some-what dysfunctional family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It finally snowed in the Dream SMP.  Dream had changed the commands to the server secretly to surprise everyone with light and fluffy snow.  It usually was just sunny without any precipitation, but they finally have rain and snow!</p><p>Before it even started snowing, everyone set up cute festive lights or decorated a tree with lights and ornaments.  Going around the whole server, you could see what everyone decided to do.  The Pokimane statue had lights hung up around it.  Manburg had been decorated very nicely for the holidays.  It was a huge surprise to everyone to see that Schlatt and the cannot had set up lights and decorations.</p><p>The White House was spectacular, though.  They had nice blue lights hanging up and small light figures of deer right outside of it.  The whole entire server was so nice and sweet in December.  Everyone was nice to each other and it was practically like everyone forgot that a war had even happened or hate had been brought.  </p><p>Everyone on the server celebrated Christmas with family, and on the twenty sixth of December, everyone on the server just gathered around and hung out.  It didn’t matter at that point if you’re the enemy or if you betrayed your country.</p><p>-</p><p>Schlatt Household</p><p>Schlatt smiled, looking at the soft snowflakes falling from the sky.  He loved snow, whether he liked to admit it or not.  It made him feel happy to see that his youngest, Tubbo, was happy.  They only had snow once again when Tubbo was five.  Schlatt’s family had been a little dysfunctional because of everyone’s hate and then getting hate.</p><p>Quackity always got some hate because he had full grown horns.  He always hid it under a beanie.  It wasn’t very normal to see Quackity without some sort of hat on.  Quackity had the fluffy ears and small tail like Schlatt, but his was more of a dark black colour.  He had black coloured horns and amber coloured eyes with the horizontal pupils.  He was usually dressed as a high schooler drop-out.</p><p>Tubbo had been the least hated because he didn’t have horns yet, but they were bound to grow eventually.  Tubbo had caramel brown hair, ears, and a small tail.  He was the cutest and fluffiest of all of the family.  Tubbo had chocolate brown eyes with more circular pupils.  He got that from his mum, while Quackity got his eye pupils from Schlatt.  Tubbo was bound to have light tan horns.  His was expected to be smaller because of personal business.  He was dressed the least fancy, always seen in a green coloured shirt and some sort of bottoms.</p><p>Schlatt had been the most hated, being the father of the two.  He had white hair, facial hair, ears, and tail.  He was always cleanly dressed in a suit and his furry hair and tail always kept to minimum fuzz.  He had yellow coloured eyes with horizontal pupils.  He was proud of his very long and curved horns, so he never wore anything to hide them.  Besides, that was his signature look.</p><p>Schlatt loved his boys to bits.  He would give up his life just for them.  The mum had been dropped out of the picture for abusing both of their children without Schlatt knowing.  Schlatt hated that woman’s guts for trying to hurt his children.  He was extra protective when his boys were trying to make friends.  He didn’t want his little goat and ram to become like how Schlatt was when he was younger.</p><p>Schlatt had always been bullied and had a hard time making friends.  Whoever he met that would want to be friends would turn out to backstab him and take advantage of his naivety to create friends.  He never talked about his past, though.</p><p>Schlatt, Tubbo, and Quackity all came out of a random meeting.  Tubbo left the meeting and he was bored and tired, Quackity left the meeting and he was annoyed and honestly bored, and Schlatt left the meeting and he was annoyed and dissatisfied at the ending.  They all gathered and watched the snow fall gently around them.</p><p>“BIG Q!!” Tubbo yelled, smiling to his brother.</p><p>Quackity cocked his head, “YEAH TWOBO?”</p><p>Tubbo grabbed his older brother’s arm and dragged him out to a large patch of snow where it hadn't already dissipated.  He smiled and plopped down on the ground, “Join me, Big Q!  We can wait for more snow to fall and then we can make a snowram!”</p><p>-</p><p>Dream’s Household</p><p>Dream yelled up to his housemates and to his younger brother, waking them all up instantly.  He had told them that snow began to fall and everyone was delighted.  The last one to wake up was Sapnap.  He could honestly sleep through anything, even a bomb.</p><p>Dream smiled, “Everyone get your coats!  We’re going outside!”</p><p>Everyone nodded quickly and rushed back to their rooms.  Karl and Sapnap shared a room on the first floor.  George had a room upstairs to himself.  Sam, who is Purpled’s cousin, sleeps upstairs with a room to himself.  Dream and Purpled share a room upstairs.</p><p>Purpled was the first one to come down the stairs, sliding down the railing of the stairs.  Dream laughed and caught him before Purpled fell face-first.  Purpled wore a purple puffy coat with a purple and green snow hat with the writing, “Aliens do exist” on it.  He wore matching green gloves.</p><p>George was the second one to arrive downstairs, wearing a large blue coat that engulfed his body.  He looked comfortable to say the least.  George’s hair was all messed up with his cream coloured hat on.  He had a pair of cream coloured gloves to match the hat.  Dream chuckled and walked up to George, fixing his hair so it won’t get in his face.</p><p>Sam was the third one down.  He had a green coloured puffy coat with black gloves and a black hat.  Purpled beamed up to Sam, getting a beam right back.</p><p>Karl and Sapnap were the last ones to arrive.  Karl wore a multicoloured coat with white gloves and a white hat.  Sapnap wore a black coat and red gloves and a red hat.  Karl jumped on Sapnap’s back and yelled, “LET’S GOOOOOO!!!”</p><p>Sapnap laughed and busted out of the front door, running to downtown Manburg.  Everyone followed hastily, not wanting to fall behind the huge group.  </p><p>Purpled ran over to the Schlatt family that were rolling snowrams.  Purpled joined, but he was making a normal snowman.  Tubbo and Purpled started some loud banter in the background while George and Dream were rolling snowballs, preparing for a fight.  Karl and Sapnap were making snow angels together and Sam was talking to Schlatt.</p><p>-</p><p>Phil’s Household</p><p>Tommy was the first one up, surprisingly.  Tommy walked around the large shared house that they had created.  The house was full of sleepy noises.  He rolled his eyes, running around to go find Technoblade.</p><p>Tommy found him in the basement potato farm.  Techno was sleeping on a chair that was pulled up next to the farm.  That did not look comfortable.</p><p>“HEY PIG BREATH!” Tommy yelled into Techno’s ear.</p><p>An annoyed and soft mumble came out of Techno.  He then froze and processed what Tommy said.  “YOU LITTLE-” Techno spat, standing up from his chair.</p><p>Tommy screeched out laughter.  Techno slapped the back of Tommy’s head.  Tommy looked offended, “YOU LITTLE BITCH!”</p><p>Phil sleepily opened the basement door to be met with loud screaming and yelling coming from the brothers.  Wilbur joined Phil next to the door and stood there menacingly, making Tommy and Techno shut up.  </p><p>Wilbur didn’t say anything, though, but he did look proud.</p><p>Phil smiled cautiously, “Why don’t we make breakfast and then go outside to go see the sno-”</p><p>“SNOW!?!?!?” Phil was cut off by the yelling of the whole household.</p><p>Phil sighed, “Yes, snow.”  He smiled and headed toward the kitchen, “Come get breakfast and then you can be excused to go outside.”</p><p>That got everyone to scramble over to the dinner table.  Everyone sat there, impatiently tapping either their feet or fingers.  Phil smiled jokingly and then began making breakfast very very slowly.</p><p>That action was met with more yelling and Phil laughed.  He hurried up the breakfast and everyone gulfed down their food within seconds.  Before Phil could say anything, everyone had already dashed to their bedrooms.</p><p>Everyone came back down in their respectable coats, hats, and gloves.</p><p>Eret and Niki were the first ones out, Eret holding Niki on his back.  Tommy made sure that he was the second one out.  Techno and Wilbur ran out of the house, arguing who was the first one to leave.  Phil smiled and locked the front door.</p><p>“Okay.  We’re going to Manburg because I think everyone is there right now.  Plus, I think where most of the snow is,” Phil said, turning to his children.</p><p>Everyone nodded quickly and then sped off to downtown Manburg.</p><p>“BIG T!  BIG Q!  PURP!” Tommy yelled out to his friends, receiving a yelling chorus back.  He sped over to his friends, beginning to start to make a snowman.</p><p>Eret and Niki smiled and waved to Karl and Sapnap, both of them plopping right down to the couple.  They all collectively made snow angels together, and Dream sneakily ran over to Sapnap’s snow angel and drew demon horns.</p><p>“DRE!” Sapnap screamed.</p><p>Dream screamed back, “SAPNAP!”</p><p>They both ran around Manburg, tripping over snow piles.</p><p>Phil went and joined in on the conversation with Sam and Schlatt, all of the responsible adults having a nice conversation.</p><p>Techno and Wilbur joined George in making snowballs.</p><p>A few minutes later, there was a huge pile of snowballs behind a large wall of ice on each side.  George smiled and grabbed a snowball, aiming and throwing it at Dream.  Dream screeched.</p><p>George smiled triumphantly, “SNOWBALL FIGHT!”</p><p>Dream formed a snowball with the snow under him and threw it back to George, then hurriedly ducking behind the ice wall as protection.  Everyone joined the snowball fight.  On Dream’s team was Purpled, Tubbo, Eret, Sapnap, Techno, and Quackity.  On George’s team was Tommy, Niki, Karl, and Wilbur.  Skeppy and Bad later joined, going over to George’s team and it evened out quickly.</p><p>There was laughter, screaming, yelling, screeching, and even weird muffled noises made by people who got hit in the face or fell flat on their face.</p><p>The day ended with everyone gathering at Phil’s house and everyone enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate.  It was decided that it was now a sleepover with the whole entire server sleeping at Phil’s house for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was really fun to write! </p><p>I did have to speed it up a little because I have to start learning again and less chapters are going to be posted within a day. Hopefully at least one every one or two days, but no promises, sorry! </p><p>I was kind of inspired by everyone already having Christmas lights out and their whole houses decorated in November. </p><p>KarlNap was implied, but sorry no kisses! You will get KarlNap kisses in a later prompt if that's to your liking! &lt;3 </p><p>Word count: 1772</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Discs - Prompt Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo gets into a lot of trouble quite a lot.  This time, it's permanent. </p><p>Mostly Tommy and Tubbo angst. (All platonic.)</p><p>Sorry, after all the fluff you get, you now get to enjoy a lot of angst. &lt;3</p><p>TW: Death, swearing, some graphic violence, yelling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When all those shadows almost killed your light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I remember you said, ‘Don’t leave me here alone!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy ran to grab his discs back at his base.  He recently retrieved them from Dream and Skeppy with a lot of bribing and fighting.  He wanted to run away with Tubbo.  Anywhere would do.  He just wanted to get out of all the fighting.</p><p>Caught up in his thoughts, he was quickly interrupted by a crunch of grass.  Tommy whipped his head back and saw Wilbur standing in front of him.  Wilbur looked as if he was questioning what Tommy was doing.</p><p>Wilbur looked up and down at Tommy’s discs and back to Tommy’s eyes.  He locked eyes with Tommy, “Where are you going?  A-Are you leaving?  YOU CAN’T LEAVE?!”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened at Wilbur yelling at him, but stood his ground.  Tommy shouted, “We’re CHILDREN!  We’re kids!  We should be living out fucking lives instead of trying to chat death, because, y’know what?  EVERYBODY FUCKING DIES.  Everyone dies, so please, PLEASE let us live!”</p><p>Wilbur simply shook his head, “We are trying to keep you alive!  That’s what all this war had been about!”</p><p>“No.. No, it was about you getting what you want.  You wanting to be a leader or be whatever the fuck you wanted to be!  Because you know what?.. You know what?  We’re not safe!” Tommy yelled back.</p><p>“That’s enough..” a small voice mumbled out.</p><p>“Hey,” he glared at Wilbur, “FUCK YOU!”  He closed his eyes and turned to the figure, not opening his eyes, “‘That’s enough’?  Who are you- Who are you to say it’s enough?!”  Tommy opened his eyes to glare at the person, but he was met with sad, light blue eyes.  The blue eyes shimmered and were covered in tears.  Small strand of brown hair covered the pair of eyes.</p><p>“T-Tubbo?” Tommy stuttered out.</p><p>The brown haired boy looked up, giving a broken, crooked smile, “Err- Y-Yeah?”</p><p>Tommy ran up to Tubbo and gave him a hug, Tubbo reciprocating the hug but tighter.  Tommy choked out, “I-I’m so sorry!  I thought.. I thought you were someone else.”</p><p>Tubbo tightened his grip on Tommy tighter.  Tubbo let out a strangled sob, and Tommy sighed heavily.  “C’mon..” smiled Tommy, “I’ll never let you go, Tubbs.”</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo both looked up from their hug and saw a disappointed Wilbur.  His face looked disapproving and annoyed.</p><p>Wilbur sighed out, “You’re staying here, whether you like it or not.  You can’t leave me here to fight Dream and Manburg alone!”</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy both agreed on staying, whether they actually wanted to leave or not, they were going to stay.  Besides, Wilbur wouldn’t know <em> what </em>to do if more people left him.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Skip to the festival. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy let out a strangled cry, “TUBBO!”</p><p>Tommy Ender pearled to the podium.  He quickly flew forward to catch Tubbo’s body.  He smiled down to Tubbo, who was now crying, “You’ll be okay..”</p><p>Tubbo sobbed into Tommy’s chest.  His back getting more wetter at the minute from the oozing blood.  He couldn’t give a second to care about his wounds.  “T-Tommy.. W-Wha-”</p><p>“Shh.. Shhh.. C-Close your eyes, Tubbster,” Tommy smiled crookedly.</p><p>As the sun set even more, the scenery getting darker, Tubbo slowly closed his eyes.  Tommy laid Tubbo down onto his back on the podium pavement.  He then took Tubbo’s head and placed it on his lap, carding his fingers through his hair slowly.</p><p>“You’ll be alright, Tubbo.  I promise you that no one can hurt you ever again,” Tommy cried out.  Tommy then yelled out for anyone to help him with Tubbo.</p><p>Tommy and a few others that attended the festival had brought Tubbo back to Pogtopia.  Tubbo was laid in the infirmary area where some others that got injured laid also.  Wilbur took Tommy and let Tommy cry into his shoulder, waiting for Tubbo to wake up.</p><p>Tubbo’s eyes fluttered open.  He sat up slowly and looked around.  Nothing around him was familiar.  A panic settled in Tubbo’s chest.</p><p>“-bbo.. Tubbo.. Hey, hey, hey.. You’re okay.”</p><p>Tubbo looked up to see a soft pair of female brown eyes.  He met eyes with the brown eyes and was instantly relieved.  The brown eyed female let out a soft noise and smiled, “Do you remember anything, Tubbo?  Take your time.”</p><p>Tubbo slowly nodded, “R-red.. Wh-white.. Smoke..?  Purple and pink sky.. A soft sm-smile f-from.. F-from…”  Tubbo let out a small cry.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey..!  It’s okay, Tubbo.  Take your time.  Do you remember me?” the brown eyes female questioned.</p><p>“N-Ni.. N-Nikki?”</p><p>“Yes!  Tubbo, oh yes!” Niki smiled widely and gave Tubbo’s hand a soft squeeze.  “Do you remember this?” She held out a red bandana.</p><p>Tubbo extended his arm and grabbed the bandana with care.  “I-Is this.. Th-This is.. T-To.. T-Tommy’s bandana?”</p><p>Niki smiled and nodded, “It is!  Do you want me to bring in Tommy?”</p><p>Tubbo nodded quickly.</p><p>Niki stepped out of the room and murmured something right outside of the room.  Tubbo took deep breaths, collecting his running thoughts.</p><p>Footsteps filled Tubbo ears.  “TUBBO!” Tommy had yelled out.</p><p>“T-Tommy!” Tubbo reached out to Tommy.</p><p>Tommy flew himself onto Tubbo’s bed and gave the bee loving boy a huge hug.  Tommy shook Tubbo firmly but gently, “OH MY FUCKING GOD, TUBBO!  YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!”</p><p>Tubbo laughed, “How long have I been asleep..?”</p><p>Tommy scratched the back of his head and looked over to Wilbur who had just stepped into the room.  Wilbur gave Tommy a firm nod with a soft smile.  Tommy frowned, but said it anyways, “Tubbo, you’ve been asleep for a whole week.”</p><p>Tubbo nodded, “C-Can we go up?  Like.. outside?”</p><p>Tommy didn’t say anything, but hopped off of Tubbo’s bed and squatted down.  Tubbo took the action as if he had to hop onto Tommy’s back.  Tubbo slid off of the bed and wobbly grasped onto Tommy’s shoulders, steadying himself and then slinging his arms around Tommy’s neck.</p><p>Tommy ran up the stairs carefully, making sure not to drop his best friend.  The sun had recently begun rising.  Tommy sat Tubbo down onto the ground and joined him on the ground. </p><p>Tommy smiled and looked over to Tubbo, scooting closer and enveloping his bee loving friend in a hug, “You and I’ll be safe and sound.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Skip to when L’Manburg was blown up. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Don’t you dare look out your window, darling everything’s on fire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The war outside our door keeps raging on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“TUBBO!” Tommy cried out.</p><p>“TOMMY!” Tubbo screamed back.</p><p>They both ran into each other, knocking heads accidentally.  Tommy looked at Tubbo’s body for any injuries and saw a lot of blood.  “Jesus, Tubbo, you’re always getting hurt, aren’t you?” Tommy asked, trying to ease up the tension in the air.</p><p>Tubbo didn’t say anything, but instead replied with a shallow laugh.  Tommy had him take off his armour so he could see the injuries in more depth.  “You’re bleeding.  A lot,” Tommy said quietly.</p><p>Tubbo just nodded and softly smiled, “L’Manburg’s gone..  I’m glad that you got out in time.  I wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t make it..”</p><p>Tommy shook his head, “No, no, no!  Tubbo, don’t think like that!”</p><p>Tubbo blinked slowly a few times, “Tommy, if I don’t make it out alive, will you be the president?”</p><p>“No,” Tommy shook his head, “you will be alive.  You will be fine!  You’re the president, Tubbo!”</p><p>Tubbo craned his neck and watched Wilbur do something he never thought would happen.  All the buildings that were still standing were now burning.  Wilbur set the whole entirety of the buildings to fire.</p><p>Tommy shook Tubbo, making Tubbo focus on Tommy, and Tommy only, “Tubbo, don’t watch Wilbur.  Just focus on me, okay?  Can you do that Big Man?”</p><p>Tubbo nodded, smiling ever so softly.  He then took Tommy’s hand, “I- I can’t stand anymore.  Can we.. can we sit down?”</p><p>Tommy nodded and led Tubbo off to the entrance to the forest.  Tommy and Tubbo watched from afar and watched everything burn down in existence.  Technoblade had summoned Withers, and they had watched all of their friends fighting the Withers.</p><p>Tubbo laid his head on Tommy’s shoulder, “I’m getting tired, Tommy..”</p><p>Tommy nodded and placed down a music box from his inventory.  He grabbed out one of the discs that he had retrieved from Dream and carefully placed it inside.  A few stray tears left Tommy’s eyes and softly landed on Tubbo’s head.</p><p>“Mellohi?” Tubbo asked and smiled.</p><p>“Mellohi,” Tommy clarified and pulled his best friend closer.</p><p>Tommy then set down an Ender Chest and pulled out a pufferfish.  Tubbo gasped, “Is that.. Is that Phukkit?”</p><p>Tommy smiled and nodded.  Tubbo smiled along with him.</p><p>Tubbo’s breathing got shallower, letting out soft wheezes.  He was holding onto life for as long as he could, but he couldn’t do it any longer..</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo kept listening to Mellohi, and grasped Tommy's hand.  Tommy held his hand back firmly.  Tubbo’s breathing slowed and his eyes got heavier.  Tommy just openly sobbed, “Tubbo.. You can’t do this..”</p><p>Tommy laid back on the grass, holding his best friend.  Holding his Big Man.  Holding his bee loving clad.  Holding his <em> clingy </em>friend.  Holding Tubbox, Big Law, Big Crime, Toob, Tubboat, Drubbo, Subbo, Dr. Therpiest Bo, Tubbath, and Tubbo all together.  Tommy held onto Tubbo for dear life until they both fell asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Just close your eyes, you’ll be alright.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come morning light...  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy woke up to a bloodied best friend.  He felt his heart drop when he quickly checked Tubbo’s pulse.  Nothing.  Tommy cried out.  Nothing in particular, but he cried out to get help, or to at least get someone’s attention.</p><p>He got a yell back from someone in L’Manburg.</p><p>Tommy hoisted himself onto his feet and grabbed Tubbo’s dead and fragile body.  He carried Tubbo bridal style while crying and running to downtown L’Manburg.</p><p>About a few weeks later, Tubbo and some other friends got a proper funeral and a proper burial.  Tommy always came to visit Tubbo with anyone awake or not busy.  Although, it was mostly Philza or Technoblade.  They both always went over to Wilbur’s grave while Tommy was always at Tubbo’s grave.</p><p>Tommy decided that he wanted to go visit Tubbo and Wilbur.  He decided to just go alone because no one was awake or they were just busy at that point.</p><p>Tommy walked slowly to the cemetery.  It wasn’t normal for him to go alone. </p><p>He sighed, thinking of all the good times he had with his friends.  Whether it be Tubbo, Wilbur, Eret, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, Jack Manifold, or Sam.  Not everyone died, thankfully, but all of those people had died.</p><p>He was cut off from his running thoughts when he heard quiet strumming from a guitar.  Tommy quickened his pace, arriving at the cemetery extremely fast.  Tommy looked around to find anyone playing the guitar.  No one was there.</p><p>“Hello?” called Tommy.</p><p>He didn’t get a response.</p><p>“Hello?” he called again.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Tommy sighed, “Maybe it was my imagination?”  He walked around the crowded cemetery.  People, guests, and pets were all buried there.  He dropped a few flowers off to Spins, Spunz, L’Dog, Harold, Henry, Harvey, HorseChamp, Juorse, Sketchers, Joffrey, Fungi, Beelloon, Niki Jr, Spirit, Beenus, Earl, Eiffel, Nuggie, and a few other pets.  He then went to go find the cause of the guitar.</p><p>He heard the guitar playing coming from Wilbur’s grave, and then he heard faint singing, </p><p>“<em>You and I’ll be safe and sound.”  </em></p><p>Tommy quietly ran over to Wilbur’s grave, spotting weird wisps in the figures of his friends.  </p><p>Tubbo was humming along to Wilbur playing the melody of “Safe and Sound ”.  Wilbur then cleared his throat quite loudly and got everyone attention.  Everyone watched Wilbur flick his eyes behind them.</p><p>Everyone followed the gaze and were left dumbfounded when they saw who was there.</p><p>“T-Tubbo?  W-Wil?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>S o b ;;</p><p>This took me forever to read over.  It was created a lot more earlier, though.  This was a lyric based thing.. so yeah.  Was based on "Safe and Sound" by (supposedly) Taylor Swift?  Correct me if I'm wrong, but the only version I know is by Taylor Swift.  Credits to Taylor Swift for the song.</p><p>The argument between Tommy and Wilbur is actually based on a cosplay TikTok idea for people to try and recreate.  It was specifically from "13 Reasons Why" if you want to know what the actual quote is from.  Credits to [sxdduh] on TikTok for the inspiration!</p><p>HAHA, THIS IS PLATONIC.  NOT SHIPS HERE, NUH-UH.</p><p>Written after November 16th, but my take on it with angst and death.</p><p>Word count: 2073</p><p>Dead animals named:</p><p>Spins and Spunz are Tubbo’s dead bees.  </p><p>L’Dog is Wilbur’s dead wolf.  </p><p>Harold, Henry, and Harvey are Tommy’s dead cows.  </p><p>HorseChamp and Juorse are Tommy’s dead horses.  </p><p>Sketchers is Sapnap’s dead fox.  </p><p>Joffrey is Sapnap’s dead horse.  </p><p>Fungi is Niki’s dead fox.  </p><p>Beelloon is Niki’s dead bee.  </p><p>Niki Jr is Niki’s dead snow golem.  </p><p>Spirit is Dream’s dead skeleton horse. </p><p>Beenus is Punz’s dead Bee.  </p><p>Earl is Sam’s dead mule/donkey?  </p><p>Eiffel is Karl’s dead llama.  </p><p>Nuggie is karl’s dead chicken.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bees - Prompt Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mix between Hermitcraft and one Dream SMP character!</p><p>Hurt/comfort between Xisuma and Tubbo!</p><p>TW: Panic attacks and implied past abuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xisuma sighed, realizing that everything around him was slowly falling apart.  His little son, Tubbo, wasn’t even safe being on the server.  Well, Tubbo wasn’t very little to say the least, but Tubbo was still young and still had a ton of childhood still left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma called most of the Hermits that were online to a collective meeting, all of them agreeing to send Tubbo to a safer server.  Tubbo would go with Dream, Iskall’s friend, to his own server.  Mayhaps Tubbo could be unofficially adopted by Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X didn’t want to send Tubbo away to a whole new place, but it was needed.  It wasn’t safe for him here, and plus he never got the right attention and things he needed while being a child.  All X could do is give Tubbo small bits of attention at the end of each day and give him shelter, food, and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo needed attention and physical touch for love.  Something X couldn’t give all the time.  Yes, maybe Tubbo could get enough attention from quite a few people on the server, but it was decided that Tubbo would be better off in a new server with new people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone agreed that the server was too crazy and dangerous.  There were withers that were accidentally spawned, too many mobs because some people had made new buildings and hadn’t lit them all up, and all in all, a very unsafe place for a little child to be wandering around in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few people were hesitant about sending Tubbo away because they loved him very much and cared for the young bee loving boy, but had sadly decided that it was needed for him to be safe.  Grian, Stress, BDubs, Mumbo, Scar, and even X himself were all people hesitant.  Others were obviously sad and hesitant, but insisted on keeping Tubbo safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was usually kept somewhere safe, though.  He was usually sitting at Grian’s Hobbit Hole where it was much safer and much more familiar to him.  X came by every night to check up on his bee loving child, but sometimes he couldn’t because he was fighting with mobs or having to do something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was okay to Tubbo, though.  He was usually hanging out with Grian who was always doing something fun, or he was watching Mumbo do experienced redstone, or perhaps he was seen with BDubs, him breaking the bed that BDubs was trying to sleep in.  He loved the server with his whole soul and heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma didn’t want to tell Tubbo that he’ll probably never see anyone from the server ever again, but he’d have to break it to him eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X sighed, heading over to the hermit hole that holds the precious bee loving boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbs?” Xisuma called out to no one in particular, just trying to locate the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one responded and it was dead quiet.  X sighed, of course he had to find Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X called a few of his friends that Tubbo would normally hang out with.  He questioned if any of them saw Tubbo earlier the day or any time at all.  None of them had and X began to panic.  What could’ve happened?  What did he do wrong to lose Tubbo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X looked around the whole entire server, looking for the boy.  He was absolutely nowhere to be seen.  He gave up and went back to his base.  Maybe he might find Tubbo tomorrow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he stepped into his base, he heard sniffles and heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” X called out to the air around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with now hyperventilating breathing patterns.  X’s blood started running quickly, his heart beat faster.  He dashed around his base, looking everywhere for Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with a panicked gaze after looking behind a chest.  Tubbo was there and was hyperventilating, going through an obvious panic attack.  It was normal for Tubbo to have these.  It was usually when something triggered him in his past life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma knew that Tubbo wasn’t treated right in his old family.  In fact, Tubbo was abused for a year or two and then left outside of the outskirts of the shopping district.  Grian was the one who found him originally, but Grian had other plans and asked if anyone would take him in.  Obviously, everyone had offered to take the little baby in, but the baby was obsessed with bees for some sort of way, and that really drew X in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had clung to X so much, seeing that X was a bee.  X didn’t mind, though, seeing how adorable and clumsy the young bee loving boy was.  Tubbo would never eat a lot of food, or any food at all, but Xisuma would try his best to at least get him a little full.  He would at least attempt at giving Tubbo little pieces of bread until Tubbo was pretty full or started panicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian dropped by quite a few times, very fond of Tubbo.  This was when Tubbo was still living at X’s base.  At times, he would bring friends after Tubbo warmed up to a few people being in the room at once.  Tubbo’s favourites were Xisuma, Grian, Scar, BDubs, Stress, Iskall, and Mumbo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone dropped by eventually, but not everyone was often.  Iskall didn’t drop by as much as the other hermits, but he dropped by enough times for Tubbo to call him his favourite.  Grian dropped by whenever he could, which was practically every night.  Grian would take Mumbo with him every few nights.  Stress would drop by every morning to give Tubbo some motivation for the day.  Lastly, Scar would drop by every few days to just talk to Tubbo.  It was usually if Scar just wanted to drop something off to X, but he would still have a short conversation with Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma dove straight forward onto the chest, his stomach meeting the edge.  He couldn’t care about the pain and how much it would bruise later.  Bruises and pain after children.  He grabbed Tubbo’s hands and rubbed them with the pads of his thumbs, confirming that Tubbo was grounded enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo let out deep huffs, trying to control his breathing but failing miserably.  X internally screamed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course this has to happen right before I need to tell him- </span>
  </em>
  <span>His train of thought was broken off by Tubbo choking on sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X climbed over the chest, ending up right next to Tubbo.  He smiled quietly but concerned, he then whispered very quietly, “Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded slowly with hesitance, but then quickly nodding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiuma smiled, grabbing the boy close and holding him in a hug.  X murmured quiet and reassuring words into his ears.  He then moved onto breathing exercises, “Tubbo, can you match my breathing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in heavily and held it for a few seconds before letting it all out.  He did it a few more times, Tubbo trying to join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you count for me, Tubbs?” X smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count and breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, and then let all the air out for eight seconds.  Can you do that for me, Honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma grabbed Tubbo’s hand, placing it on his own chest and starting to breathe dramatically and rymatically.  X held out his other hand and slowly counted with his fingers.  One.. Two.. Three.. Four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo followed X’s breathing patterns, catching on.  He started calming down a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X stopped breathing in after the four seconds, holding his breath and signaling with his hand for a count for seven seconds.  One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo hiccupped a little, but continued to hold his breath in for the seven seconds.  Xisuma smiled and then let his breath out, signaling with his hand for a count of eight seconds.  One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven.. Eight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo let out his breath heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma nodded, “Let’s do it again, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo let out a noise of complaint, but smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They repeated the counting and breathing a few more times, and Tubbo was finally grounded and had stopped hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X tugged Tubbo tighter, hugging him closely and as tight as he could without squishing the poor boy.  “You did amazing, Sweet Bee,” Xisuma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the announcement could wait for a few more days or even a month.  But no matter the time, Xisuma secretly promised to Tubbo that he will keep him safe no matter what happens.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haahaa, I had no idea of what to write so here it is.  A crossover between two Minecraft series I love watching.  (Go watch Hermitcraft if you haven't heard of it.  It's really good.)  I had no motivation to write this prompt out and didn't want to do another Dream SMP prompt because you guys might have needed a break, so here's this.  All I could think about was Tubbo and Xisuma from the word "bee" so I just went with what my brain was telling me.</p><p>I don't have panic attacks, but I heard that the counting and breathing exercises are pretty affective to help someone calm down.  Another thing to help is with saying a bunch of things to get their mind off of what they're thinking.  It goes something like, "Five things you can see.  Four things you can hear.  Three things you can smell.  Two things you can feel.  And lastly, one thing you can taste." Or something around that.</p><p>Sorry about only mentioning a lot of the Hermits!  I couldn't add every single person onto here and I have a pretty tight writing schedule.</p><p>If you don't know what Hermitcraft is, it's basically a Vanilla and modded whitelisted Minecraft server.  It's a great series to watch and it has quite a few seasons to watch!  It's currently at the seventh season when I'm writing this.  It's a great community to get into and join and I hope you like it if you try it! </p><p>If you don't know about the Dream SMP server, it's basically a private and whitelisted survival multiplayer (that's where the SMP comes from) server and series that was created by the Dream Team for everyone to bond!  It's more of a improvised roleplay at times, seeing as everyone doesn't have a specific script to go by.  Everything on there is fictional, so don't spread hate around.  It's all just fun and everyone are still friends.  This is just for content and to grow.  A great community to join, but low-key has a few haters spread here and there. &lt;3</p><p>Sorry if this is really patchy, it was made between a span of five days.</p><p>Also, I'm taking a little bit of a break, but I'm coming back with at least three prompts being posted right when I come back from my break, I just need to focus more on school! &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 1420</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nether - Prompt Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap gets lonely when he's part Blaze and he's stuck to live in the Nether.</p><p>Angst and fluff I guess? &lt;3</p><p>No trigger warnings, but if there are any, let me know! ^w^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It gets lonely here,” Sapnap mumbled out.</p><p>Ranboo nodded, “I can believe that.  Has anyone else bothered visiting you?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, but not too many people.  Tommy visited once since his exile because we’re now friends, but no one else really except you.  Maybe Niki greeted me a few times, but she didn't fully sit down and visit me.  I guess Sam has a few times.  We like to hold conversations when he’s fixing his ice bridge,” Sapnap nodded solemnly.</p><p>Ranboo smiled sympathetically, “I’ll always be here if you need.  Has Dream or George ever visited?”</p><p>Sapnap shook his head and looked down, watching the lava instead of looking Ranboo in the eyes, “No, they actually haven’t.  I’m not surprised, though, because they always forget about me.” Sapnap then smiled and lifted his head, facing Ranboo with glistening eyes.</p><p>Ranboo patted Sap on the back, “I’ll never forget about you, Sapnap.”</p><p>A smile was returned from Sapnap.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry!  I need to get going because the president and the cabinet are meeting with Dream and I’m the minute man.  We’ll talk later, okay?” Ranboo quickly spat out, looking down at his watch.</p><p>Sap nodded, “Oh okay.  See you later, Ranboo.”</p><p>Ranboo waved to Sapnap while he was running to the portal.  Sapnap sighed.</p><p>He never did get a lot of times to communicate.  Ranboo had other things he needed to attend to, Dream and George are already a perfect duo, Tommy had to deal with Dream and his own exile, Niki never really forgave him for killing her fox, Sam probably had other things to do, and no one else really wanted to see him.</p><p>Just like Ranboo, Sapnap was part mob.  Though, instead of being part Enderman, he’s part Blaze.  Sapnap couldn’t go to the surface world for a long time due to him needing the heat.  The only time was usually during the hot summer time, and even that was problematic a few times.</p><p>Sapnap headed to a small hut made of netherrack.  It was small enough to be homely and it didn’t even look that bad.  He started setting up a few things, organizing his inventory, and putting some things into his Enderchest.</p><p>While he was distracted, a figure peered over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hi, Sappy!” said the figure.</p><p>Sapnap jumped, startled by the sudden voice.  He turned around and was greeted by Karl Jacobs.  He smiled, “Hi, Karl!”</p><p>Karl went over to one of Sapnap’s chests and sat down, sitting in a casual way.  He smiled, “Hi!”</p><p>Sapnap walked over to Karl, leaning against a wall. “Why are you here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ranboo said you were lonely and he thought you might have wanted some company over!  He heard that you were a little lonely, and I decided to step up and to bask in your presence!  So, hi!” Karl said, his chest puffed and all confident.</p><p>Sap motioned his hands, signaling for Karl to move over.  Karl smiled and scooched over, only sitting on half of the small chest.  Sap plopped down on the other half of the chest.</p><p>Sap and Karl sat in comfortable silence for a bit, only just hearing the bubbling and swishing of the lava, annoying noises of piglins and ghasts, the sounds of teleportation from the overworld to the Nether a few times, and the crackling of the free-reign fire everywhere.</p><p>“So,” Sapnap turned to Karl.</p><p>Karl looked up from his current fidgeting, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Did you ever hear if Dream or George are going to visit?  Like soon or anytime?” Sapnap said, looking hopeful.</p><p>Karl frowned and shook his head, “No.. Sorry, Sapitus Napitus.  I’ll tell you when I do hear about anything like that if you want!”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” Sapnap said, disappointed, but thankful for Karl’s offer.</p><p>Karl smiled apologetically and nodded.  He waved a little farewell and bid his goodbyes to the Blaze, going on his own way.</p><p>Sapnap chuckled when he heard Karl yell out a few times when he was still in the Nether.  He was yelling something about walking into a fire or a ghast attacking him.</p><p>The Blaze had begun to distract himself and busy his schedule, taking his mind off of how lonely he was and how no one ever wanted to visit him.</p><p>The whole week was pretty boring.  Karl stopped by most of the time when he had company over, but Ranboo was also there for Sapnap.  Tommy stopped by a few times.  Sapnap greeted Tubbo a few times when the bee loving boy was around the Nether.</p><p>The days felt like they were repeating themselves, like normal, but Karl was just added to the list of company Sapnap had over.  At least he busied himself with creating a much larger and much more homely building.</p><p>Sapnap finished the roof after a lot of thinking and near death experiences, but it was completed and looked nice.  He heard knocking on his door while he was organizing some belongings in his chest system.  He sighed, jumping off of a chair that he used to reach the top chests.  Flying just took too much energy and he did not have the energy for that.</p><p>Walking up to the door, he sighed, putting on a smile and opening the door.  He was about to greet the person in front of the door, but instead, he was interrupted by a tackle hug.</p><p>“SAPNAP!” yelled the person hugging him.</p><p>Sapnap knew that voice.  He knew it came from the cold and moody green blob man.  “D-Dream?” he stuttered out.</p><p>“George is here too!” a small whine came from afar.  Said person, George, was heavily breathing and trying to catch up to Dream.</p><p>“It’s me, Sap!” Dream smiled so proudly and hugged him tighter.</p><p>Sapnap felt like he was malfunctioning.  He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  Instead, George joined the hug.</p><p>“Hi, Sapnap,” said the British boy.</p><p>Sapnap let go of Dream and hugged George, equally as tight as he was holding Dream.  He finally found his voice, “George, what the honk..?”</p><p>George chuckled, “Yeah, it’s me!”</p><p>Sapnap led both of his friends inside, not wanting them to get fireballed by a ghast or to get attacked by a piglin.  “Please tell me that this isn’t a dream,” Sap sighed out once everyone was inside of his home.</p><p>George pointed to the blonde haired man right next to him wearing green, “This actually is a Dream, sorry to disappoint.”</p><p>Dream laughed, sounding like he was a deflating balloon instead of a tea kettle wheeze, Sapnap facepalmed, but laughed, and George smiled proudly at his joke.</p><p>“Why haven’t you decided to visit me earlier?” Sapnap asked the both of them after a long comfortable silence.</p><p>Dream and George looked to each other, panicking.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Sapnap started, “you can tell me the truth.  I-I really don’t care anymore.”</p><p>Dream stood up from the other side of the room and walked over to Sap, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder.  “I never meant for this to hurt you, Sap.  The exile with Tommy and everything is just so chaotic and I need to make sure that Tommy doesn’t do something foolish and that he still has the attention he still needs.  I have sworn to Tubbo that I’ll make sure that Tommy is safe,” Dream said, cocking his head and smiling like a goof.</p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been around a lot, SimpNap.  I’ve just been so busy and I never really thought about anything besides my priorities at that moment.  I’ve been so stupid-” George decalred, but he was cut off.</p><p>“No!” Sapnap intervened, cutting off George’s sentence.  “It’s not that bad.  It’s fine.  I just really thought you guys were ignoring me or were just.. I don’t know..”</p><p>Dream pulled Sapnap into a hug, “We were both being stupid and rude friends.  We never meant for this to happen.  We put things before our own friend.”</p><p>Sapnap smiled and felt Dream’s hand rubbing his cheek.  He didn't even notice he started crying.  George quickly popped out of his seat and tackled the both of them in a tight hug.</p><p>It would be okay.  Even if the worst of times happened, he still had his friends.  His friends will never forget about him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back from my eight days of break and procrastination!  Thank you so much for waiting!! :D</p><p>I was so unmotivated when I was writing this.  I had an initial plan for the prompt, but it quickly died and I had to rewrite it to this.  I really don't know about this..</p><p>I might rewrite it in the future, but honestly, probably not.  A lot of this was created with a large lacking of motivation and a lot of procrastination. </p><p>Haha, I'm so sorry- &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 1385</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Crime - Prompt Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur tends to some unfinished business.</p><p>Heavy dialogue because I love dialogue and I really need to improve on it.</p><p>Maybe angst?  I dunno.</p><p>TW: Death, almost blowing things up, blood, mild gore, swearing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur smiled.</p><p>Wilbur set out a map, planning out everything.</p><p>“What will be better?” Wilbur asked the air around him with no one in particular in mind.  “Should I blow this motherfucker up, or even better-”</p><p>Wilbur was cut off by Tommy barging into his planning room.  Wilbur quickly folded up the map and hid it behind himself.  Tommy raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but it quickly passed.</p><p>“WILBUR!” Tommy yelled.</p><p>“TOMMY!” Wilbur yelled back.</p><p>“Wilbur, Schlatt’s planning something!  Niki had heard him talking about us!  I think he knows that the tunnels connect to Pogtopia,” Tommy breathed out.</p><p>Wilbur nodded, face hardening, “It’s okay, Tommy.  I’ll make sure he does nothing to hurt us or our small nation.”</p><p>He received a smile from Tommy.  Tommy was satisfied with that answer and walked off more calmly.</p><p>Wilbur unfolded his map again, pinning it on a wall and taking a marker.  He marked the centre of Manburg and specifically circled a picture of Schlatt.  He smiled, pleased with his plan.  He closed the door softly behind him, heading off to bed.</p><p>He awoke to the shuffling of feet outside of his door.  He wasn’t a really deep sleeper, so any small noise could wake him up early in the morning.  He jumped out of bed and realized that he had slept in his clothes again.  That was fine.  He then quickly walked to the door and opened it, revealing a very tired looking Tommy.</p><p>“Tommy?” He grumbled out, his voice hoarse with a morning tone to it.</p><p>Tommy looked up from the ground that he was previously staring at, “Hm?”</p><p>“Why are you outside of my door at,” Wilbur looked at a pocket watch that he always carried with him, “well, at half past three in the morning?”</p><p>Tommy shrugged, “I don’t really remember.”</p><p>“Okay, sleepy head,” Wilbur began, “let’s get you to bed, okay?  We don’t want Techno yelling at us for being lazy arses in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck, yeah.  I don’t like Techno being,” Tommy yawned mid-sentence, “mad at us.”</p><p>“Are you alright just going to your room, or..?” Wilbur chuckled.</p><p>Tommy nodded and walked off.  Wilbur smiled when he heard the door to Tommy’s room click shut.  Wilbur then flopped back onto his bed, honestly not caring about sleeping in his clothes anyways.</p><p>Wilbur awoke to a soft knock on the door.  He shuffled over to the door and flung it open, revealing a pig man in a red robe and a crown.  “Technoblade,” Wilbur rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them.</p><p>Said pig man, Technoblade, looked to his arms and revealed an armful of potatoes.  “Good morning, Wilbur.  I hope you had some exceptional sleep,” Techno yawned a little, but managed to hide it from Wilbur’s sleepy state.</p><p>Wilbur nodded, “I hope you had exceptional sleep, too.”  </p><p>“Say, Wilbur,” Techno smiled, “do you know where Tommy is?  He bothered me early this morning at like five in the morning or something while I was trying to farm more potatoes.”</p><p>Wilbur shook his head, finally awake and functioning.  He cocked his head and thought a bit, coming up with a short answer, “No, sorry.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine.  I’ll go hunt the kid down.  See you later, Wil!” Techno shifted his potatoes to be held in one arm and waved with his free hand, walking away.</p><p>Wilbur headed to the study room and heard the door across from the room quickly open and close.  He grabbed his map and folded it up, stuffing it into an inside pocket to his trench coat.  He looked at the time on his pocket watch and sighed, stepping out of the room.</p><p>Wilbur smiled, somewhat genuinely and somewhat maniacally.  He had things to do for the day.</p><p>“Tommy?” Wil called out to the ravine.</p><p>Said person walked out of a small room across his study room.  “Yeah?” Tommy asked, dusting off some particles that fell from the ravine ceiling.</p><p>“I need to go get some work done.  I’ll be back around midnight or so, so make sure that Techno doesn’t do anything rash.  Also make sure that you’re going to be fine for the day.  I don’t know if Tubbo is going to join us for the day or not, but it’s most likely not.  If he comes, just tell him that I have some unfinished business to do and that I left,” Wilbur stated.</p><p>Tommy nodded, “Right, okay.  Be safe out there.”</p><p>“Of course,” Wilbur smiled.  “You need to be safe, too.”</p><p>Tommy smiled and went back into the small room, concluding the short conversation between the two of them.  Wilbur took that opportunity to sneak out of the ravine and go do his unfinished business.</p><p>Wilbur ended up in downtown Manburg.  He pulled out a map and the pocket watch to see the time and to revise his plan.  “Okay,” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Wil, is that you?” a voice said.</p><p>Wilbur whipped his head around to be met with the soft brown eyes of Niki.  “It is me, Niki,” Wilbur smiled and said quietly.</p><p>“But you’re exiled?” Niki questioned.</p><p>Wilbur nodded, “I am, but I have some unfinished business here.  Could you keep quiet until I leave?”</p><p>“Erm..” Niki thought for a moment.  She then made up her mind and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll keep quiet until you leave.”</p><p>Wilbur smiled, “Thank you, Niki.  I’ll pay you back, don’t worry.”</p><p>“No need, Wil..”</p><p>“I insist!  I can help with anything, or you can even come to Pogtopia.  Just uh.. Keep quiet about the location of Pogtopia.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure!  You can pay me back by letting me visit Tommy?”</p><p>“Niki, you know that you can visit any time,” Wilbur chuckled.</p><p>Niki smiled and nodded, “I know, I know.”</p><p>Wilbur looked at his pocket watch, “Right, I need to be on my way.  Sorry, Niki.  I’ll see you later!”</p><p>Niki waved goodbye and continued on her walk to a newly built bakery.  Wilbur looked up to the sky and the sun was already directly above.  Wilbur made a small mental note to stay away from people to avoid getting questioned by what he was doing and to avoid suspicion.  He then sighed to himself and headed off again, getting a bit closer to the center, but being met with the eyes of Tubbo.</p><p>“W-Wilbur!  Hello!” Tubbo smiled, surprised and shaking a little.</p><p>Wilbur smiled, “Hi, Tubbo.  Are you okay?  You look a little shaken up.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Tubbo held out a hand and watched as his fingers shook a little, “it’s no big deal.  What are you doing here?”  Tubbo looked back up to Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur shrugged, “Can’t I walk in Manburg?”  His mouth tasted sour after saying the name of the land, betrayed of how it was now.</p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Tubbo thought for a moment.  He shrugged back to Wilbur, “I mean.. It’s best not to unless you want to be in serious trouble with Schlatt.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded, “Might as well take that risk.  You need to get out in life, Tubbster.  Get brave.  Get good.  Anyways, I need to head off now.”  Wilbur looked to the sky again, the sun already half meeting the horizon.  “And stat.”</p><p>“Okay.  Make sure not to get in too much trouble, Wil!” Tubbo called while already walking away.</p><p>Wilbur began smiling like a maniac, slipping into the country’s area and being directly next to the White House.  He darted through the doors, surprised they were even open.  Tubbo probably accidentally forgot to close the door.</p><p>His eyes darted along the walls and corridors.  The building was huge with tons of hallways, rooms, and corridors.  He eventually found the room that had a sign posted above it.  </p><p>
  <em> Office of Mr. President, JSchlatt.  Knock before coming in. </em>
</p><p>“Oh wow,” Wilbur mumbled quietly to himself, “no ‘please’ or even a ‘thank you’?  How rude.”</p><p>Wilbur’s hair on his body stuck up when he heard shuffling in the office.  Perfect chance.  Wilbur smiled, walking over to the door with quiet steps.  He grabbed the knob of the door and gently twisted it, realizing that it was indeed locked.</p><p><em> Of course Schlatt wants his privacy for what?  Signing papers? </em>  Wilbur thought to himself.  He needed to find a better way with doing this as discreetly and as quietly as he could.</p><p>Wilbur sighed, maybe if he just knocked and innocently walked in, Schlatt won’t notice he’s holding the longest and sharpest sword known to the server.  Or maybe Schlatt won’t notice that he wants to detonate the country to smithereens or he wants to finish his business.</p><p>Wilbur knocked on the door, heart pounding in his chest as he heard a chair screech on the hardwood floor.  He heard the unlocking of the door and the turning of the handle.</p><p>“Is that you, Tubbo?” Schlatt’s voice behind the door sounded hoarse.</p><p>Wilbur stayed quiet.</p><p>He heard Schlatt sigh, “Quackity?  Tubbo?  George?  Who is it?”</p><p>Wil stepped in front of the door and pushed the door open, hearing a muffled hmph from Schlatt by being hit in the face with the door.</p><p>“Oh, Wilbur, pleasant seeing you here,” Schlatt said, regaining his senses and fixing his hair.  “Please, come in.”</p><p>Wilbur stepped into the room.  There was just a mahogany desk with a large wood chair, about a million stacks of papers littered all over the desk, and bookshelves all around the room.</p><p>“I didn’t expect your company.  Say, why are you in my country?” Schlatt asked, whipping his head over in the direction of Wilbur, locking eyes.</p><p>Wilbur tensed up, “I have unfinished business I need to tend to.  The first thing is right here.”</p><p>Schlatt cocked his head, confused.</p><p>Wilbur smiled and took out a Netherite sword out of his deep coat pocket.  He tilted his head and maniacally smiled, “My unfinished business is to finish you off.  I hear you found our little nation that Tommy, Technoblade, and I had started.  I hear that you have found out about the tunnels, but I’m surprised that you haven’t found out about my burning desire for you gone.”</p><p>Schlatt chuckled and shook his head, “Oh, no, Wilbur.  You have this all wrong.  My business for you is to keep you exiled from my nation.  From my country.  My business if you keep you and your little dirty friends away.  My business is to finish <em> you </em>off.”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. President,” Wilbur started, spitting out his words as if he were talking to a mere bin, “that’s so unoriginal.  Once I’ve finished you, I’m going to finish this whole country.”</p><p>The goat man sighed and shook his head again, “You would want to blow up everything you worked on in the past?  You want to kill everyone here, including your little friends?  I can surely make sure they get to stand right in the middle of the explosions, and they can die with it.  I can order Quackity or George to simply retrieve Tommy from your little ravine and I can easily ask them to set him right in the middle.”</p><p>Wil walked up to Schlatt, holding his sword right at his neck and holding it there, inching into his skin slowly and drawing blood.  “Soon,” Wilbur said, “soon there’s going to be a death message on everyone’s communicators saying that you’re dead.”</p><p>Schlatt smiled, “And when I die, everyone’s going to see who did it.  At least I wasn’t as mental as you were.  People are going to see how insane you are.”</p><p>“They aren’t going to think I’m insane,” Wilbur said.</p><p>“I think they are,” Schlatt mumbled.</p><p>Wilbur continued to inch into Schlatt’s neck, drawing even more blood.  </p><p>“You know what?” Schlatt coughed.</p><p>Wilbur hummed, interested and curious in what the president was going to say.</p><p>“When we were younger,” he began, “we never fought.  We were friends.  Close friends, to even maybe brothers.  I cared for you, Wil.  I really did.  I never learned my lesson with trusting other people.  I never learned my lesson.  You were so innocent and gullible when we were younger, did you know that?”</p><p>Wilbur hummed again, motioning for him to continue.</p><p>“That was really my speech.  Just wanted to recall some memories.  Hey, remember when we went climbing on the trees and you lost your hat to a tree branch and we had to call your dad to go retrieve it because  we were so short?”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember.  Could you stop stalling?”</p><p>“Oh, you could just press that sword into my neck deeper or even plunge it into my heart so easily.  You just don’t want to.”</p><p>Wilbur sighed, “I know what I want.”</p><p>“I know, Wil,” Schlatt smiled, some blood falling from his mouth.  He coughed again.</p><p>Wilbur pulled his sword back, Schlatt smiling.  “Decided not to do it?” The president questioned.</p><p>Wilbur shook his head, beginning to form a smile again, “Oh, I’ve made my decision.”  He plunged the sword into Schlatt’s gut.</p><p>“G-Good job,” Schlatt muttered out before his head hit the floor.</p><p>Wilbur took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.  “Midnight,” he mumbled.  He smiled a little and headed out of the White House, stepping over the dead corpse in front of him while leaving.</p><p>He finally got a ding on his communicator and stared at it for a moment, registering what had happened.</p><p>
  <em> Jschlatt was slain by WilburSoot </em>
</p><p>He saw a ton of messages pop up right after a second.</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo_: WHAT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quackity: GEORGE GET TO THE WHITE HOUSE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TommyInnit: HOLY SHIT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nihachu: ?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> awesamdude: Oh hi everyone! o/ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KarlJacobs: Hi awesamdude! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNotFound: I’M COMING QUACKITY </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream: Okay George we didn’t need to know that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap: WTF? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Technoblade: WOOOOOOOO </em>
</p><p>Wilbur smiled, heading off into the shadows of the country.  The country was going to blow up with a decent amount of people in it, yes, but they will respawn.  It was finally Schlatt’s last death until he was officially dead and would be stuck in the void.</p><p>He was just about to head out, but was met with the eyes of Quackity and the glasses of George.</p><p>“Good evening,” Wilbur smiled.</p><p>“Wilbur Soot,” Quackity began, “you have now broken the law and you will be pressed against charges.  You will be staying exiled, but you’re going to be in a jail cell.  We will be keeping you there until your last final breath.”</p><p>Wilbur’s smile dropped.  He forgot that when Schlatt has now been forcefully removed from office, now Quackity has to now step in.</p><p>He was led with brute force by the few people.  He had been led to bedrock level and he had then been trapped in a bedrock box.</p><p>Quackity eyed Wilbur, “You’ll be checked on five times a day.  One time early in the morning.  Another time during breakfast.  Another time during lunch.  Another time during dinner.  Lastly, one more time late at night.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p>Wilbur had been left there.</p><p>No one came for him as he expected.</p><p>Wilbur had set out a map and planned out the whole thing.  He planned out everything.</p><p>Wilbur frowned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was made over a few days.  I had the initial plan and I even worked on this during free times at school.  I’m sorry if it didn’t have enough action in it, I really don’t write a lot of action in fics.  </p><p>I’m pretty pleased with the outcome of this story, though.</p><p>This is one: my take on what happened on November 16th without Wilbur blowing up L’Manburg and stuff, and two: this was also set in my AU but a little different.  </p><p>The thing that was mostly different is because of the canon deaths and how you can be voided because that wasn’t initially intended in my AU, but I needed an excuse to keep character Schlatt dead.  I know that the comms don’t really work like that, but I had to kind of hurry this up.</p><p>As I said, I'm sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations! &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 2513</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hoodie - Prompt Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just KarlNap fluff because why not.</p><p>No trigger warnings apply, but if there is any trigger warnings, I will edit them in! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl recently finished a two hour livestream on another Minecraft server with Jimmy.  He decided to end off the day with a small bit of the Dream SMP server.  He hoped that Sapnap was online and was playing.</p><p>
  <em> KarlJacobs has joined the game </em>
</p><p>Karl quickly got a ding on his communicator after not even a second after joining.  He pulled out his communicator and smiled, </p><p><em> Sapnap: HI KARL!! </em>  </p><p>Karl quickly typed in a reply, </p><p>
  <em> Karl: Hi Sapnap!!! </em>
</p><p>He quickly got a few messages of others on the server.</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo: o/ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommyinnit: HEYYYYYY! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Badboyhalo: Hi Karl! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Awesamdude: Welcome KarlJacobs!’ </em>
</p><p>Karl replied to everyone that greeted him in his own funny ways.  He waved back to Tubbo, replied an all uppercase reply to Tommy, greeted Bad, and thanked Sam.  He then privately whispered to Sap, </p><p>
  <em> You whisper to Sapnap: Where are you? </em>
</p><p>To that he got a quick reply, </p><p>
  <em> Sapnap whispers to you: I’m in the community house.  I’m actually heading to Sam’s base. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You whisper to Sapnap: I have something to give you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sapnap whispers to you: Alright!  I’ll meet you at Sam’s base? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You whisper to Sapnap: See you there! </em>
</p><p>Karl quickly grabbed his present for Sap and went off on his merry way to go find Sam’s base.  Most of the journey there was just fighting a lot of creepers and dashing through the community house.  He quickly jumped into the portal and ended up in the Nether.</p><p>Running around the Nether for a bit, he finally stumbled across Sam’s ice bridge.  He pulled out an oak boat and placed it on the ice, guiding it down the path quickly.  He then hopped out of the boat and put it back into his inventory, running over to Sam’s Nether portal.</p><p>Karl finally reached his destination and was greeted with a Sapnap working in San’s house.</p><p>“Hi, Sap!” Karl called.</p><p>Sapnap smiled and emerged out of the building, “Hey, Karl.  What’re you up to?”</p><p>“Oh, nothin’.  You?  How’s your part of the base holding up?”</p><p>“It’s at least somethin’,” laughed Sap.</p><p>Karl nodded, digging into his inventory.  He pulled out an ingot of Netherite and held it out to Sapnap, “I had an extra ingot and I heard that you needed one so I decided to lend you one!”</p><p>Sapnap cocked his head, smiling like a doof, “You know I can’t take this!”</p><p>Karl shook his head, “No!  You have to take it.  You have no choice.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.  I surrender!” Sap joked, holding up his hands in the air above his head.</p><p>Karl clapped happily, “Yaaaay!”  He then placed it in Sapnap’s hands, smiling so much.</p><p>Sapnap quickly smiled, Karl’s smile infecting his heart.  Sapnap’s heart began to race, his cheeks suddenly turning red.</p><p>“Err- hate to ruin the silence, but can we go inside?  It’s freezing,” Karl shivered a little, holding his arms close to his chest to attempt in keeping himself warm.</p><p>Sapnap nodded, “Sam’s redstone for the door hasn’t been finished yet because of Tommy, but..” </p><p>“But?”</p><p>Sapnap pulled off his hoodie, dressing Karl up afterwards.  He smiled, “I’m going to need to mine out a few blocks on the side of the mountain.  You can stay in the hoodie to keep warm so then you won’t be cold.  It’ll only take me a few minutes.”</p><p>Karl huddled tightly into the hoodie, “Mmmh.”</p><p>Karl waddled off and sat on the edge of a block, curling into a ball and trying to keep himself warm.  Meanwhile, Sapnap grabbed out his pickaxe and began to hack away at the blocks.  A small banter started between him and Karl.</p><p>-</p><p>With a huge hole in the wall, Sapnap held a half-asleep and shivering Karl in his arms.  Sapnap quickly got his door to open and shoved Karl inside, placing him on the bed as fast as he could.  Karl made a small whining sound, begging Sap to join him.</p><p>Sap patted Karl’s head, “One second, Jacobs.  I need to seal off the hole.”</p><p>Karl made an incoherent sound and nodded.  To that, Sapnap quickly went to go patch up the hole in the mountain.  He returned a few minutes later.</p><p>Sapnap smiled, “Move over, Jacobs.  I need room.”</p><p>Karl rolled over to the side of the bed.  Sapnap laid down, but being the bigger one of the two, he took up a little too much space.  Karl was persistent, though, and he rolled back over to Sapnap’s side, placing his head onto his chest.</p><p>Sapnap hummed a quiet lullaby and Karl quickly fell asleep.  Sapnap smiled like a goof and ran his fingers through Karl’s hair.  Before Sapnap fell asleep, he kissed Karl on the head, "I love you, Jacobs."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not really good at writing about what happens in the chat in a normal Minecraft server, so I kind of forgot the whisper replies, but I tried my best!  Sorry about the length too!  It was so short!</p><p>I'm really soft for KarlNap ships because I think it's so adorable! ^w^</p><p>This was actually really fun and really cute to write as a small break from reality.  10/10 would recommend.  I like to write my problems away. :D</p><p>Wasn't meant to be sexual in anyway, just a heartwarming little prompt after the previous prompt.  Expect more fluff for a few more prompts!</p><p>If this makes anyone uncomfortable in any way, I will rewrite it to a platonic relationship with them being homies or something. &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 773</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Boat(s) - Prompt Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream told Purpled that needed to get outside more and meet new people.  Purpled decided to go on an adventure with a friend coming along.</p><p>Dream and Purpled brother fluff, Tubbo and Dream friendship fluff, and Purpled and Tubbo friendship fluff.</p><p>Contains: Dream with long hair.</p><p>Extreme heavy dialogue because I love dialogue.</p><p>TW: Being lonely and past friendships that broke apart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled sighed.  He needed to get out of his UFO, Dream said to him.  Dream said he needed actual human interaction and that he needs to meet other people and get more friends.  Purpled refused.  Dream took a long time to convince Purpled, but he did.</p><p>Maybe he could meet up with Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo was sweet and caring.  He probably had enough time in his life to at least talk to Purpled and then he could just go back to his UFO and isolate again.</p><p>
  <em> “You need to be used to the outside world, Purp,” Dream had said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled shook his head, “Years of being alone is fine, Dream.  I’m used to being alone in isolation and no one visits.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, come on, Purpled,” Dream began, “please!  You get so lonely and at times I think you really don’t want to be lonely.  It’s so obvious.  You need someone except me to talk to.  You need to see the outside world as I see it.  Or you don’t even have to see it in my eyes, but you need to get outside for the experiences.  You won’t be lonely anymore, Purp.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, I know.  It’s just that..” Purpled trailed off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream tilted his head, “It’s just that what?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve never been able to see the world normally, even when I was a kid.  I was so isolated, you know that, too.  No one wanted to talk to me, and honestly, neither did you.  Besides, I’m too weird to talk to.  I’m too abnormal.  I’m too different.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re special-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh really?  I’m special?  In what way?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re special because you are you.  You’re special because you’re the only Purpled in the world that I know and that I care about.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re so cringey.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, but I love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So,” Dream cocked his head and smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled looked up to his eyes, locking eye contact, “So..?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you,” Dream chuckled and smiled widely, “are you going to take my advice?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nodding Purpled chuckled and frowned, “I guess you’re right.  I will take your advice. Could you..” Purpled looked to the sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Could I what, Purp?” Dream hugged Purpled closely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled chuckled, “Could you give me a recommendation on who to meet first?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah,” Dream smiled, “I guess I can!  How about you meet Tubbo or Tommy?  They’re around your age group, maybe just a little younger.  Both British.  Or you could meet Sam.  He’s sweet.  Maybe Ponk or Punz.  They would probably like your company.  Niki is pretty sweet too, but Wilbur, who hangs around her the most, will probably get suspicious of you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tommy and Tubbo?” Purpled asked, eyes wetting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream nodded, “Yeah.  They’re both British and will probably make fun of you for being older and American, but it’s all fun, you know?  Woah- are you okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Purpled nodded and rubbed his eyes, fake yawning, “Yeah, yeah.  I’m fine.  I just need some sleep and I need to think over this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Take your time, my purple friend.  Take your time,” Dream said, already walking off and waving. </em>
</p><p>Yeah, okay, maybe he didn’t really meet up with Dream within the week, but Dream probably didn’t even notice.  No one would notice if Purpled was acting strange.  Because they don’t know Purpled or don’t care.</p><p>He walked over to the community house, digging into a few chests and grabbing a few resources.  Just some glass and some random dyes that someone probably threw in there and forgot to pick it back up again.</p><p>He sighed.  Of course he needs to go find some more flowers to repair his dyed glass with.</p><p>Purpled headed out of the community house and went over to Manburg, heading to the docks to go find a flower field in the wild to find the respectable flowers for the dyes.  He was greeted with Tubbo untying a boat from the dock.</p><p>Tubbo looked up to the sounds of shoes hitting the wood softly.  “Purpled!  Hiya!”</p><p>“Tubbo, hello!” Purpled waved shyly.</p><p>“What are you doing here at,” Tubbo looked down at a watch in his inventory, “five o’clock in the evening?” (SMP had the same time for everyone in this AU.)</p><p>Purpled smiled, “Oh, I um, I need to go get some dyes.  I’m planning on going to a flower field, but I’ll just do it tommor-”</p><p>“You can do it right now with me!” Tubbo intercepted.</p><p>“Oh,” Purpled said, pulling on his hoodie strings, “okay, if you.. Insist?”</p><p>Tubbo finished untying the boat from the dock and threw a chest inside.  He motioned for Purpled to get inside and said person stepped inside of the boat.  Tubbo followed in quickly, opening the chest and throwing random things in his inventory into the chest.</p><p>“So a flower field, right?” Tubbo asked, rowing the oars softly through the water.</p><p>“Yeah,” Purpled said, spacing off a little and watching the water ripples with warm yellows, reds, and oranges dancing within the ripples.</p><p>Tubbo smiled and kept rowing.  He craned his neck to face Purpled, “So we haven’t talked in a while, huh?”</p><p>“Yep,” Purpled agreed, awkwardly wringing his hands together.</p><p>“Haha,” Tubbo laughed, “I forgot how awkward you were!”</p><p>Purpled snorted, “Hah!  You better take that back!”</p><p>“In your dreams, UFO boy.”</p><p>“Well I forgot how rude you were.”</p><p>“I’m not rude!”</p><p>“‘Tis the truth, dear bee loving boy.”</p><p>“Well-” Tubbo was cut off by a trill.  The one trill was then overlapped with quite a few trills and whistles.</p><p>Purpled and Tubbo looked quickly in the water, and they were met with the eyes of a white plastic mask with a horrible smile drawn on it swimming in the water.  The mask covered the eyes of the man, but the man was wearing some sort of pleather gear on top of a soaked green hoodie.  The man had long, blonde hair  and it swished gracefully in the water.  Some dolphins were surrounding the green hoodie man.  The dolphins made the man look very majestic in the warm coloured water and soft ripples.  The dolphins made him speed up, too.</p><p>“Dream!  How sweet of you to.. Well to tag along?” Tubbo smiled.</p><p>Said man, in the water, smiled and brought his head above the water to breathe again, “Yeah, I just wanted to see where you were going.  Hi, Purpled!”</p><p>Purpled waved to the soaking wet man swimming along with dolphins, “Hello, Dream.”</p><p>“So where are you going?” Dream asked, picking up a little more speed by a very ecstatic dolphin.</p><p>“We’re going to a flower field for Purpled to go collect some dyes and I wanted to see if I could find any bee nests to put in Pogtopia!” Tubbo smiled.</p><p>Purpled nodded and awkwardly agreed, deciding to focus his gaze on a small dolphin.  Dream smiled and nodded, diving back into the water and swimming quite fast to the nearest shore of a piece of land.</p><p>Tubbo rowed the oars faster, arriving at the shore not long after.  He clambered out of the boat and held out his hand.  Purpled smiled and took his hand, carefully stepping out of the boat.</p><p>“OH MY GOD BEES!!” Tubbo yelled out, rushing over to a nest under a large tree.</p><p>Dream chuckled, taking off his hoodie and wringing out the water, and putting it back on.  He shook his head and shook off all the remaining water in his long blonde hair.  He tied his hair into a pony-tail with a piece of string inside of the boat’s chest.  “Typical Tubbo,” Dream said while fixing up his hair and his pleather gear.</p><p>Purpled nodded and began to walk over to some nearby flowers, picking a few poppies, some white tulips, an azure bluet, and an oxeye daisy for decoration.  He threw them into his inventory and then he started collecting some other flowers, all more brighter colours, and throwing them into a pile.  He picked a few leaves from the trees and finally was pleased and plopped down on the ground.</p><p>Dream joined Purpled on the ground watching the young teen weave some flower crowns.  Tubbo joined a few moments later, being followed by a colony of bees.  Tubbo watched Purpled’s weaving skills in interest and curiosity.</p><p>Purpled finished a crown of dandelions, lily of the valleys, and a few lilacs here and there.  He smiled and offered it to Tubbo, insisting, “Here!  Thank you for coming along with me to this flower field!”</p><p>Tubbo took the crown graciously and placed it on his own head, smiling like a goof.  “Aww,” Tubbo cooed at the flower creation, “it’s perfect!  Thank you!”</p><p>Purpled smiled and began weaving another crown, this time consisting of cornflowers, a few roses, oxeye daisies, and a few orange tulips.  It was finished with a finishing touch of a few tree leaves.</p><p>Dream smiled when Purpled placed the crown onto his head.  Purpled smiled brightly, “A crown for the lovely king and dolphin princess!”</p><p>Dream chuckled, “Thank you, Purpled.”</p><p>“We should head back,” Tubbo said, frowning a little while looking at a small watch, “before it gets even more darker.  We need to make sure we don’t get any flying arrows hitting us during the night or being stranded in the middle of the ocean, or worse yet, a random island.”</p><p>“We’ll get back,” Dream assured Tubbo.</p><p>Purpled nodded, “Of course we’ll get back.. Right?”  Purpled began wringing his fingers together again.</p><p>Dream smiled and patted Purpled’s hands, refraining the boy from his nervous habit, “We will and I’ll be sure of it.”</p><p>Tubbo smiled and ran back to the boat, holding his flower crown tightly to his head.  He threw himself onto the boat and Dream and Purpled quickly followed suit.  Dream decided to take the drier approach back instead of swimming all the way back.</p><p>Tubbo quietly yawned and Dream chuckled, “I can row the boat if you want, Tubbo.”</p><p>Tubbo gratefully nodded, “That'd be great.” He yawned again.</p><p>Dream smiled and got out of the boat, pushing it swiftly into the water.  He jumped onto the back of the boat, jumping and sitting on top of the chest.  He grabbed the oars out of the hands of the sleepy boy and started rowing softly and gently along the water.</p><p>Purpled quietly yawned along with Tubbo, but did his best to hide his sleepiness.  Tubbo was sat right next to Purpled and he rested his head on the purple boy’s shoulder, dozing off slowly.</p><p>Purpled smiled and patted the bee loving boy on the head, holding him close and using his free hand on the other side and gliding his fingertips in the water.</p><p>“So,” Dream quietly whispered, being sure not to awake Tubbo.</p><p>Purpled kept his fingertips in the water and his eyes trained on the water.  “Yeah?” he whispered back.</p><p>“Are you happy that you..” Dream began smiling like a goof in the middle of his sentence, “Are you happy that you took my advice and got to see the world like how I see it?”</p><p>Purpled snorted, but eventually let up, “Yeah.  Yeah I am.  Thanks.”</p><p>Dream and Purpled started a quiet banter between the two of them while Tubbo was sleeping.  Dream kept rowing the oars gently, gliding them through the water, and Purpled kept his fingertips gliding through the water.</p><p>Yeah, Purpled was happy.  Dream made him get out of his comfort shell and meet other people and to see the world from the outside, and he was really happy and grateful about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it!  </p><p>It was super fun to write and I recently rewatched another Dream video where Dream was referring himself to a Disney princess and I really wanted to add that in here.  </p><p>I thought maybe I could smoosh both Purpled and Dream brothers, Tubbo and Dream friendship (sorry not brothers again), and Purpled and Tubbo fluff together, and here is the result!  I’m pretty proud of this when I didn’t have a lot of motivation to begin writing again.  </p><p>I was originally going to do Tubbo and Dream in a boat, but I thought that Tubbo and Purpled friendship deserves a lot more reads.  And here you are!</p><p>Also, yes, I did kind of change the boat in the story, so to explain further, it's basically the same boat as it would look like in Minecraft, but a little bigger and longer so a few people could sit on it (I'd say three or four people at the maximum), and a chest could fit.  I dunno, though!  Believe what you want to!  Another thing: I didn't really want to do the stereotypical thing where Tubbo makes all the flower crowns (which would be cute, too, but you know), so I decided to make it Purpled who learned how to make them!</p><p>Thank you so much for all the support and Kudos and sticking with me the whole way!  I love you platonically!! &lt;3</p><p>Also, sorry for my posting schedule.  It's gone all whack, but you're most likely going to get a new prompt every few days if I'm not that motivated.  If I am motivated, you'll probably get a post the day after the prompt before it was posted.</p><p>Word count: 1917</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sunflower - Prompt Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo decides to make a secluded island for just peace and chill vibes, and everyone comes and visits!</p>
<p>Just fluff and all fluff!</p>
<p>No dialogue because I was really unmotivated to write any dialogue, sorry!</p>
<p>No trigger warnings apply, but if you see any, please just say! ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo liked to escape reality at times.  Sometimes for the best and sometimes for the worst.  But it was fine, really.  He loved bees, boats, and flowers all equally and decided to make himself a getaway island.  He did debate on telling some of his close friends so they could come and visit, but it would probably be the best not to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to go east of the docks he had created so he could ride a boat there.  It was a small island made of sand, yes, but it could easily be turned into dirt!  Tubbo decided to not do it alone because it would take forever to take out the sand and replace it with dirt, so he called Sam.  Maybe he should’ve called Tommy, but he really didn’t trust Tommy and his big mouth and impulsive decisions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took up his offer and Tubbo quickly sent Sam the coordinates to the island.  It was far away from Manburg and the highly populated area.  There was barely anything around it, but Tubbo had a dream to make it the biggest and best island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam arrived less than a few hours later than he was sent the coords and brung a lot of dirt with him.  Tubbo thanked him and they quickly got to work on taking out all the sand and putting down a lot of dirt.  Tubbo had a few saplings in his inventory and quite a few flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The island took a few days of completion with taking out the sand and putting in the dirt, and that caused a lot of bonding time.  It was enjoyable to both Tubbo and Sam.  A few people hopped on the server and asked Sam or Tubbo what they were doing and they both made excuses saying that they’re busy or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam helped Tubbo plant the first ever tree.  Both of them were ecstatic and so happy with what they had made.  Tubbo had helped Sam plant the first flower.  Soon, the whole island turned into a flower sanctuary, and later Sam came to the island with a few bees and a hive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first time Tubbo was the happiest in his life after the festival.  Tubbo told a few more friends and they contributed to the island, either bringing flowers or just something that would make the island more adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the days of the week were reserved for a few people coming to his island.  Sundays were for Niki and Fundy, Monday was for Technoblade, Tuesdays were for Tommy and Wilbur, Wednesdays were for Punz and Ponk and Purpled, Thursdays were for anyone who wanted to come to the island, Fridays were for Dream and his crew, and Saturday was for Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thursdays were Tubbo’s favourite day because he could see mostly everyone stopping by on the island just for a short chat or giving Tubbo something to contribute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything good has to come to an end, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity noticed Tubbo always sneaking off to somewhere and decided to follow him.  Quackity was met with the cutest island ever, and sure enough, Tubbo was on the island talking with some residents of Pogtopia and Dream.  He sighed, not wanting to destroy his island, but he had to do what was the best.  He would get in trouble if he didn’t tell Schlatt!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity placed his boat back into the water and went back to Manburg.  He then raced into the White House, greeted by Schlatt who was signing papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity informed Schlatt on the secluded island that Tubbo had made, and surprisingly, Schlatt wasn’t mad.  In fact, he was happy for Tubbo.  Okay, that was crazy.  Schlatt?  Smiling?  Never heard of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Thursday, Tubbo went to his island to be greeted by the man he despised the most.  Schlatt.  Dream was there, waiting for Tubbo, hiding behind a tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo nervously cocked his head, questioning why Schlatt was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt explained about how much he loved that Tubbo was having fun and enjoying life.  He was actually happy that Tubbo had decided to do something to make him happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt pulled out a pot with a huge yellow flower planted inside of it.  A sunflower.  He then grabbed out a lot more pots with sunflowers inside of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled and placed the flower down, hugging Schlatt.  Tubbo then picked a few of the sunflowers and started weaving a crown, gracefully placing it onto Schlatt’s head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based on a thingy I wanted to do where it was: [A cute fic where like everyone from the SMP except Manburg residents didn’t know that Tubbo had set up a little like flower and bee sanctuary and then like people made contributions to the sanctuary and then like Schlatt finds out that Tubbo made it and wasn’t mad and Schlatt gave Tubbo a sunflower or something and then like Tubbo makes a flower crown out of the sunflowers and gives it to Schlatt. &lt;3]</p>
<p>That was the original idea and I kind of stuck with it.  P.S. I don't like writing in full sentences if it's just for the prompt idea, so it's literally a huge run-on sentence and a massive headache to read, sorry!!</p>
<p>Sorry for no dialogue, I was really unmotivated to write any dialogue (I wrote this probably a week ago).  I wanted to add dialogue recently, but I just couldn't find anything to put in so there wouldn't be awkward dialogue in the story.  I probably either will rewrite this entirely with a new idea for it, or I might just rewrite it with the same idea but with dialogue and more description.</p>
<p>Word count: 745</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wither - Prompt Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finds a wither and its owner.</p><p>No angst or main fluff.  No ships really, but I mean- Techno and Dream friendship is pog.  PLATONIC MY FRIENDS.</p><p>TW: Yelling, swearing, and mild gore (explaining a stab).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream smiled, wandering through the Nether.  It was about time he would get some Ender pearls without disturbing the Endermen.  He grabbed out some gold out of his inventory and threw it in front of a piglin.  </p><p>The piglin thought for a moment and then grabbed the gold piece, taking a bite out of it, and then decided to drop an Ender pearl.  Dream smiled and dropped down more gold.  The piglin dropped more things when he was satisfied with the gold pieces.</p><p>Dream grew to love all the piglins.  They weren’t the cutest creatures, yes, but they acted pretty adorable when it came to gold.  He attracted a few other piglins when he brought out more gold, the piglins approaching the man and waiting patiently for him to drop the gold.</p><p>He dropped the gold to each one, waiting for their responses to the gold pieces.  Quite a few of them dropped an Ender pearl, but a few of them dropped random things that weren’t needed at the current moment.</p><p>Dream jumped straight up when he heard a wither.  Okay, that wasn’t normal.  A wither in the Nether?</p><p>Dream jumped into the hole with the piglins, throwing on a pair of spare gold boots to keep the creatures from attacking.  He sat down next to the piglins, dropping more gold to the piglins.  The piglins dropped more things.  This time, they didn’t drop a lot of Ender pearls.</p><p>He kept sitting in the pit, but he jumped again, hearing the husky voice of Technoblade.</p><p>“HOGWASH, WHERE ARE YOU?” Techno’s voice called.</p><p>Dream spluttered.  “Hogwash?” he laughed to himself.</p><p>Techno called out the name again.</p><p>Dream gave up hiding and climbed out of the pit of piglins, meeting eye to eye with the wither.  “Hi..?” Dream smiled, waving to the wither.</p><p>The wither’s eyes darkened, locking eye contact with Dream.  The wither spouted something, and approached the man.  Dream smiled innocently again.  The wither spit out a skull charge, aiming it right at him.</p><p>Dream screeched, dodging and avoiding the skulls.  He started running, thinking to himself, <em> I guess the wither doesn’t like my company.  </em>He sighed and kept on running, pace quickening and heart pounding.  Today was not the day he wanted to die to a wither.</p><p>The wither quickened up its pace also, gaining on him.  Dream sighed, “I don’t have the time for this.”</p><p>Dream took out his axe and his shield, holding his shield in his left hand and the axe in his right.  He jumped onto a large cliff.  “HEY, SHITFACE!” he called out, hoping the wither could hear him.</p><p>The wither turned and looked Dream in the face, spitting more skulls out.  Dream blocked it with his shield, but his shield was in no time damaged and only half of it was left.  He jumped in nowhere in particular, but mainly in the air and aiming for the three headed beast.  He threw his axe onto the beast, and it hit one of its heads.</p><p>Before landing back to the ground, he grabbed his axe from the head.  “Great,” he sighed, “now I have weird corruption on my axe.”  He flung himself in the air again, throwing his axe at the other head.  His axe dropped after cutting the head like slicing butter.</p><p>Dream picked up the axe and saw how weakened the wither was.  He grabbed a lead out of his inventory and replaced it with the axe, sticking the weak wither on the lead.</p><p>He led the wither on the lead to a nether portal, finding a very stressed out Technoblade sitting right next to the portal.  “Techno?” Dream said, worry laced in his voice.</p><p>“Hmm?” Techno looked up from the ground that he was recently staring at.</p><p>“Is this,” Dream pointed to the wither, “the Hogwash you were looking for?”</p><p>Techno spluttered, all the stress out of his body, “Hah!  You heard me yelling for this?”</p><p>Dream nodded, chuckling to himself.  The wither had begun flying in circles around Techno, happy to see him.  Dream held out the lead, Techno taking it promptly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Techno smiled.</p><p>Dream smiled back and waved a farewell, “It’s no big deal.  Bye, pig man!”</p><p>“I-” Technoblade’s face flushed in embarrassment at the nickname, “Don’t call me that!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.  Bye, piggy!” Dream wheezed and ran away before Techno could come after him.  Dream jumped into the portal and teleported back to the overworld.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this at school so it was kind of short.  I'm pretty pleased in what I wrote within two hours and looks of suspicion for writing about the Dream SMP.  (No one knows I have an AO3 account, so that's good.  They just think that I write fan fiction to myself apparently.)</p><p>It was pretty short, sorry!  I'm super ecstatic for the next prompt, so hopefully that will be longer!</p><p>The banter between Dream and Techno is taken platonic because I think Techno addressed that he was uncomfortable with shipping.  He was just embarrassed in this fic.  T^T</p><p>Thank you so much for getting me to the milestone of 100 Kudos!!!  You're all so kind!! &lt;3</p><p>Word count: 739</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Biome - Prompt Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new biome is added to the Dream SMP and fluff ensues!</p><p>Just fluff and no angst! &lt;3</p><p>TW: Swearing from a very aggressive child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fresh new biomes were added to the Dream SMP.  Only a few, though.  There were now cherry blossom trees and bushes, some new vines, and even bushes got a new upgrade with some flowers that you could harvest on them.  These were great additions, though!  No one was able to complain.</p><p>A young platinum blonde haired boy ran over to a few other young boys.  One of the two other boys had messy chestnut brown hair, while the other had a bleach blonde tone.  The bleach blonde haired boy was quite taller than the other two, but the platinum blonde was catching up.  The chestnut brown haired boy stayed at his smaller height.</p><p>“Hiya, Tommy and Tubbo!” the platinum blonde haired boy called out.</p><p>The brown haired boy smiled, “Purpled!  Hi!  Tommy was just telling me that he missed you and was complaining because Dream wouldn’t let you see him.”</p><p>The said boy, Tommy, had made a disgruntled noise, “Did not!  I totally didn’t miss Purpled, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”</p><p>The platinum blonde haired boy, Purpled, smiled and giggled, “Oh, I bet you did miss me!”</p><p>The chestnut harried boy, supposedly named Tubbo, giggled along with Purpled, “He totally did!”</p><p>Purpled smiled widely, “Dream said that I need a babysitter when he’s doing his manhunts.”</p><p>“Cool, cool, cool!” Tubbo smiled and nodded.</p><p>Tommy just smiled and gave a thumbs up.  He looked around in a circle, whipping his head from side to side, “Let’s go see the new biome!”</p><p>Purpled and Tubbo agreed, both with their own little responses.  Purpled looked around a little worriedly, “What if Dream finds out, though?”</p><p>Tommy shook his head, disagreeing, “No, no, no.  It’s fine.  He won’t find out!  Besides, I have Techno and Wilbur to protect you!”</p><p>Smiling, Tubbo nodded, “Yeah!  He won’t find out, and I can have Quackity vouch!”</p><p>“Vouch!” Tommy yelled and smiled.</p><p>“Vouch!” Tubbo smiled and replied back.</p><p>“Vouch!” Purpled said, confident in his friends and their families.</p><p>Tommy grabbed Tubbo and Purpled’s arms, tugging them to the new place of the biome.  There was quiet banter between the friends, them all spouting off different opinions and comments.  All of them arrived at the new biome, finding cherry blossoms on the forest floor.</p><p>Tubbo dove forward into a collective pile of the cherry blossom leaves.  Purpled smiled mischievously and threw a handful of the cherry blossom leaves at Tommy, and Tommy screeched in return, dodging the incoming leaves.</p><p>Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled all started a fight with the leaves, throwing it in each other’s faces or down each one’s back of their shirts.  They sometimes threw them at their head, managing to get a few leaves stuck in the hair of one of them.</p><p>The fight was interrupted by the sound of swift steps on the grass.  Everyone whipped their head toward the sound and where it was coming from.  </p><p>“Niki?” Tubbo called out to the sound.</p><p>There was no response, but the sound of the steps on the grass died off.</p><p>“Okay this is going to make me shit my pants,” Tommy quickly said, “who’s there?”</p><p>There was still no response.</p><p>Purpled mumbled something under his breath but said, “Well now we’re screwed.”</p><p>“We’re not.  It’s fine.  Who the flip is there?” Tommy called out again.</p><p>There was a faint sound of laughing and wheezing behind a few bushes and trees.  There was then a rustling in the leaves and a green figure appeared with a blue one following after, and a white figure right after the blue one.</p><p>“Well frick,” Purpled deadpanned.  Of course it had to be Dream and his friends.  Who else could be here at the coincidently bad time?</p><p>The green figure wheezed, “Hello, Purpled.  I thought I told you to stay put in downtown L’Manburg?”</p><p>Tommy stood in front of Purpled, defending him.  “I told him that he should come, Dream.  Chill the flip out.”</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Tubbo, “I did too!”</p><p>“Aww!” George cooed at the young boys.  He was the blue figure.</p><p>Tommy held out his hand in front of George’s face, “Stop.”</p><p>George chuckled and patted Tommy on the head.  He then rested his arm on top of Tommy’s head sense he was the taller one.</p><p>Sapnap, the white figure, patted Dream on the back.  “Give these poor kids some leeway, Dream.  Besides, this biome’s cool!”</p><p>“YEAH!” Tommy agreed, “IT’S POG!”</p><p>Tubbo smiled and waddled over to Sapnap.  He tugged on Sap’s shirt.  Sap smiled and squatted down, pulling Tubbo onto a piggyback position.</p><p>Dream wandered over to Purpled, patting him on the head, “It’s okay, Purp.  I just to keep you safe.  We can come back tomorrow if you want.”</p><p>Purpled ecstatically nodded, “Yes, yes, yes!”</p><p>Dream chuckled and pulled Purpled into a hug.  George’s voice overlaid the wisps of wind, “I think we should get going.  It’s about to be really dark out and the mobs that spawn here are terrible.  Tons of creepers.”</p><p>Everyone collectively agreed.  The three of the boys all yawned.</p><p>“Big day?” Dream chuckled.</p><p>Purpled nodded into Dream’s hoodie, pulling him close and hugging him tightly.  Dream picked up Purpled and held him bridal style, deciding to carry him back like that.  Tubbo wrapped his arms lazily around Sapnap’s neck and dozed off a little.  Tommy yawned and George took Tommy and threw him over his shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes.</p><p>Tommy didn’t protest, but instead, went along with it and had a nice conversation with Dream on the way back about mobs and the new biomes and women.</p><p>First stop was Philza’s house sense the overprotective older brothers would hunt down a million people to find Tommy and bring him back safely.  </p><p>Sapnap knocked on the door softly, making sure not to wake up any of the younger kids.</p><p>“Hello?” answered a tired voice behind the door.  The door was then flung open to reveal a very sleepy Wilbur.  “Oh.  Hi Dream and company.”</p><p>“Hey, Wilbur,” Dream answered back, smiling.  George stepped forward and pried the sleepy Tommy off of his shoulder.</p><p>Wilbur took Tommy and smiled, “Thanks for bringing him back safely.  Have a good night.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded, “You too!”</p><p>“Bye-bye!” Tommy called while being pulled by Wilbur.</p><p>The next stop was Schlatt’s house, notorious for being the most chaotic and adorable house ever.</p><p>George knocked on the door and the door was immediately flung open with a very worried Schlatt standing right in front of them.</p><p>“Hey Schlatt.  Here’s your kid,” Sapnap said, walking over to Schlatt and turning around.</p><p>Schlatt smiled and took the sleeping boy off of the back of Sapnap, “Thank you for taking care of Tubbo for me and finding him.  I was just about to go on a hunt for this rascal with Quackity.  Wait-” Schlatt cut off his sentence and whipped his head back, glaring at Quackity.</p><p>Quackity innocently shrugged and chuckled.  “I told you to come with Tubbo.  Jesus-” Schlatt turned to Dream, Sapnap, George, and a sleeping Purpled, “excuse me.  Thank you for bringing him back.”</p><p>Dream nodded and they all walked off, but before they could even step a foot off of Schlatt’s property, they heard a yell coming from Schlatt, “WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK AFTER I PUT TUBBO TO BED- Sorry Tubbo.”</p><p>Everyone collectively laughed and set off to the last stop, which was their own house.</p><p>Sapnap asked something about a key and Dream replied with it being in his pocket.  George sighed and fished it out of Dream’s pocket.  He brought the key to the lock and unlocked the door, finally being home.</p><p>Sapnap ran and flopped onto the sofa, announcing to his roommate, Karl, “I’M HOME!”</p><p>Karl dashed out of their shared room, “WELCO-” He cut off himself, noticing that Dream just stepped into the house with a sleeping Purpled in his arms.  “Welcome home!” Karl whisper-shouted, smiling like a doofus.</p><p>Sapnap flung himself off of the sofa, diving into Karl with a hug.  Karl giggled and led a very tired Sapnap back into their shared room.  George smiled, turning to Dream, “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”</p><p>Dream nodded and headed off to his room, plopping the sleeping boy in his arms onto the bed.  Dream changed into more comfortable clothes, doing the same to Purpled.  He tucked Purpled in on one side of the bed and headed off to George’s room.</p><p>Dream knocked on the door.  “George?” he called out.</p><p>George opened the door, dressed for bed.  He yawned dramatically, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Just wishing you a good night’s rest.  Night, Gregory.”</p><p>“That’s not even my name!  It’s not that close, too!”</p><p>“Eh.  Good night, idiot.”</p><p>“Good night, idiot number two,” George replied, smiling.</p><p>Dream waved a farewell to George and headed back to his room.  He plopped on the opposite side of the bed and pulled Purpled close, falling asleep with his brother held closely onto him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little children shouldn’t curse. Only Tommy knows the word "shit" because Wilbur says it all the time. xD</p><p>The time this is placed in is like where L’Manburg really isn’t under any particular rulers/presidents. It’s just a nation for the free people. It’s also placed where Tubbo, Tommy, and Purpled are little children (around six or seven, still being at their respectable birth dates, meaning that Purpled is still older and Tommy is still the youngest.)</p><p>This AU was set with the families in the prompt "Snowball", the main families being the Schlatt Family (Schlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo), the Sleepy Boys Inc. Family (Philza, Technoblade, Wilbur, and Tommy, with the roommates of Niki and Eret), and then Purpled and Dream are brothers, Sapnap and Karl are roommates, and George is just him.  (Sam also lives in the Dream and co. household, him being Purpled's cousin.)</p><p>This was actually really fun to write. I just wanted more fluff. BIOME NOT CANON, just for fun! Not really KarlNap. It's just like they're roommates because why not. :D</p><p>Word count: 1492</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Regards to Writing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiya!  It's me!</p><p>Anyways, hello again.  If you've been here a while, thank you!</p><p>Regarding my return to this work; I won't be working on here a lot.  I know I pretty much promised to return in February with multiple prompts filled out, but I didn't get any prompts written.</p><p>I'm taking a whole huge few month break from this work.  I know, I've been gone all of December of 2020 and January of 2021, but this work is just kind of really bad.  My writing was pretty bad, but no worries.</p><p>If you'd like to read more of my writing, I have another work named "Welcome To Elysian" that maybe some people would enjoy!  It's also based around the Dream SMP.</p><p>Elysian gets way more attention from me and I actually enjoy that story a lot.  My writing on there is a lot more better than this, and I think I really improved (I guess?).</p><p>I'll be back and writing on here eventually, but not now.  I'm planning on at least getting one prompt out sometime in late February, but I don't know.  School is kind of overwhelming me and I just enjoy writing Elysian more.  I apologise for this!  I'm so so so sorry for not returning on here.</p><p>Thank you so much for all the Kudos and sweet comments so far!  All of you have changed my world so much, and I really thank you!</p><p>Thank you so much for supporting me through this work and I hope to see you again soon!!</p><p>I hope you enjoy Elysian if you read it, but with that, I'm out.</p><p>Have an amazing morning/afternoon/evening/night/day!  Drink water, make sure to eat, make sure to sleep, wear a mask, be careful, and most of all, I love you platonically! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>